James Hudson-Berry
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: So Glee says that Quinn was the one that got pregnant, but what if she didn't. What if it was in fact Rachel, that Finn got pregnant. A promise is a promise, but will Finn stick to his word when their son comes into the world? And how will Kurt react to becoming an uncle? -Klaine and Finchel!
1. Preggers

"_You can kiss me if you want."_

Yes he wanted to, and he did, even though he had a girlfriend who he had been faithful to up until now. But when Finn Hudson laid Rachel Berry down on the auditorium floor and kissed her, nothing could stop the fireworks that burst in brilliant colours behind his eyes.

Finn hadn't meant for it to happen, but half an hour later they were sweaty and wrapped together under a blanket. But somehow, Finn didn't quite regret it. Quinn was bossy, but Rachel was different. She had a large ego and she was also bossy, but she made him feel something that Quinn hadn't managed. Love. Finn was in love with Rachel Berry.

"Finn, we didn't use protection." Rachel said in a small voice, and he knew that she was scared that she would get pregnant.

"It's ok, everything is going to be alright." Finn said, trying to be strong for her. They were seventeen and probably too young to be parents. He felt Rachel nod, so he lent down and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm here for you."

Rachel slowly nodded off in Finn's arms, completely unknowing of what was now growing inside her.

**One Month Later**

Rachel sat in Glee club, listening to Mr. Schue signing some song for that lesson, when she suddenly felt the need to throw up. She launched from her chair and raced from the room, faintly hearing Mr. Schue yelling to her. She ran as fast as she could, hoping she would throw up all over the floor. She reached the toilets and slammed into a cubical, not bothering to close the door. She couldn't understand what was happening as all that she had eaten came back up.

No, she couldn't be. But they hadn't used protection. No.

She quickly sat back and wiped her face with toilet paper and waited before she was sure that she wasn't going to throw up again.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned around to see Ms. Pilsbury looking at her with a worried look. Rachel looked up at the guidance counsellor.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rachel gulped in an air before she stood up and flushed the toilet.

"Yes, well maybe. Ms. Pilsbury, I think I may be pregnant."

"Oh Rachel. Come on; let's go to the nurse. We'll do a pregnancy test." Emma said as Rachel nodded. They both walked to the other end of the school to the nurse's office and explained everything that had happened. The nurse smiled gently at Rachel and passed her a pregnancy test. Rachel felt grim inside as she took the test and walked into the small toilet just outside. She quickly pied on the stick and waited, with her eyes screwed shut. She slowly counted to 240 before she opened her eyes and stared down at the small but distinct pink plus sign.

"No! No. No. No." Rachel all but yelled before she got her head to come around the fact that she was pregnant. And Finn was the father. Rachel sighed as she opened the door and pocketed the stick. She walked slowly back to the office, where Ms. Pilsbury and the nurse were waiting.

"Rachel?" Emma asked, hoping for the best for Rachel.

"I- I'm pregnant." Rachel managed to say as she dropped down on a soft chair.

"Oh." Emma said, quite shocked. "Umm, who is the father?"

"Finn." Rachel said as she looked down at her knees.

"Ok, Rachel, just wait her. I'll go get Finn." Ms. Pilsbury said as Rachel nodded. Although she didn't want to, Emma gripped her shoulder quickly and left the room. Emma was worried for Rachel and she knew that it was showing on her face as she raced into the choir room moments later.

"Emma! What's the matter?" Will exclaimed as he looked up from writing on the board.

"Ah, Will, I need Finn." Emma said as she looked at the only man she had ever really loved.

"What? Why? Have I done something wrong?" Finn asked as he jumped from his chair.

"No, Finn, you haven't. Well sort of haven't. Its Rachel." Emma said as Quinn and Puck gave Finn a weird look. Finn was still with Quinn, even though he was in love with Rachel and they had slept together. And Puck was just confused about why Rachel would need Finn while she was sick. But as he thought about the way the two of them had been staring at each other for the last month, he understood why she needed him. He even gasped with shock. He kept his mouth shut because at the sound of the gasp, Finn looked down at his best friend and sent him a glare.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, but Finn didn't answer as he followed Emma from the room. Finn still wasn't quite sure what was going on, but when he saw Rachel sitting in the Nurse's office with tears running down her face, he knew.

"Finn… I- I didn't mean for it to happen. But we didn't use-" Rachel tried to say, but was cut off when Finn lifted her chin and kissed her full on the lips.

"Aren't you mad?" Rachel asked as Finn pulled away.

"No. Now show me." Finn said as he looked at her with kind eyes. Rachel nodded as she pulled the pregnancy test from her pocket and showed it to Finn. Finn smiled gently and looked up at her again.

"I promised you that I would be there for you. I won't break that promise. Even if that means raising a baby. I'm never going to leave you, I promise." Finn said as more tears fell from Rachel's eyes.

"Please never break that promise." Rachel said as Finn pulled her to him.

"I promise."

**Ok, so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I ship Finchel, and I just wanted to see what it would be like if she was the one that got pregnant, not Quinn. I do not own Glee, if only.**


	2. Due date

Rachel Berry sighed heavily as she sat in a uncomfortable chair in a small waiting room. Finn hadn't arrived yet, and as Rachel looked up at the clock again, she realised that he was going to be late or he wasn't coming. Just as Rachel was about to get up from her seat, her phone buzzed. She quickly pulled it from her pocket and silenced the ring-tone. She smiled when she clicked into the message.

_Rach, I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up at football practice, and I only just left. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Go ahead with the appointment, I'll meet you in there. Good Luck._

Rachel sent him a quick text before she put her phone away and walked into the small office. A hand came down to rest on her stomache, which at this stage, looked normal. Rachel had only been pregnant for two months, and this was her first ultrasound. The OBG-YN looked up as Rachel entered the room and smiled gently at her.

"Is it just you today, Miss Berry?" The woman asked as she noticed that Rachel was alone. Rachel dropped her hand as she looked at the doctor and shook her head.

"No, he's just running a little late. He got caught up at football practice." Rachel replied as the doctor gave her a funny look.

"Miss Berry, how old are you, if i may ask?" The woman asked as she pulled some papers from her drawer.

"Seventeen." Rachel said, hoping the woman wouldn't judge.

"Ok, do your parents know that you are pregnant?" The doctor asked as she got up from her seat and walked to Rachel. Rachel frowned at the woman. Why did she need to know all this? Was it just because she was so young?

"Yes, I've already told my fathers. They offered to help me raise the baby. I was against abortion and adoption. They were supportive of my wishes, and so is the father." Rachel said as she sat down on the edge of the chair she was meant to sit in just as Finn burst through the door.

"Oh, you haven't started. Good." Finn said as he bent forward slightly and tried to get his breath back. "I didn't want to miss seeing our little tyke."

Rachel gave him a funny look before smiling gently. Finn frowned at her before walking over and sitting in the chair beside Rachel.

"What? It could be a boy." Finn said as he rested a hand on her flat stomach.

"Or it could be a girl." Rachel said as she covered his hand with her own. Finn grinned up at her. The doctor walked over to the chair and pulled the ultrasound machine forwards and sat beside it.

"Name?"

"Rachel Berry." Rachel replied as the doctor quickly typed into the machine.

"Ok, lets get started." The doctor said as she scooted closer to Rachel with the transducer probe in one hand and a bottle of gel in the other. "Now could you just pull your top up a bit. This gel may be a little cold, but it will warm up."

Rachel heaved a sigh as she did what the doctor asked and pulled her top up. The doctor then proceded to apply a considerable amount of green gel to her lower stomache, and Rachel instantly hissed at the coolness of the gel. Finn grinned as he gripped her hand while the doctor place the probe onto the gel and carefully swirled it around. Both Rachel and Finn turned slightly to look at the screen as a blurred image came up. They were now looking at Rachel's womb, where a small white shape sat. Rachel smiled happily at the shape, knowing that it was infact her baby.

"Wow, would you look at that. That's our baby, Rachel." Finn said as Rachel dragged her eyes away from the image of her baby to look at Finn, who had one of the silliest grins on his face. Rachel clutched his hand even harder, happy that at this stage, he was still with her.

"Ok, then. We are all done." The doctor said as she used a cloth to wipe the sticky gel off of Rachel. "This is for you."

Rachel carefully took the ultrasound photo from the woman and passed to to her.

"Do you know when the due date will be?" Finn asked as he look up at the doctor, while helping Rachel from her seat.

"Well, the baby is eight weeks along, so the 12th of July should be your due date." The doctor said as she smiled at Rachel.

"Thank's doc." Finn said as he took Rachel's hand and lead her from the room. Once outside the door, Finn pulled Rachel to him and kissed her.

"Finn, have you told Quinn yet?" Rachel asked when she pulled back. Finn looked at her for a moment before answering.

"No. I haven't told anyone that you are pregnant yet. But i think you should soon. But i did break up with her. I couldn't stay with her, Rachel, not when I'm in love with another girl. Especially when that other girl is the mother of my unborn baby." Finn replied as Rachel gasped. Had he really just told her that he loved her?

"What? What's the matter? Is the baby ok?" Finn asked, looking purely worried.

"You love me?" Rachel asked, her voice distant. Finn sighed, completely relieved.

"How could i not?" Finn asked with a sweet smile, for yes he did love Rachel. With all his heart.

"I love you, too."

Finn's smile widened as he pulled Rachel back into his arms and kissed her again, setting her lips and heart of fire with the amount of passion he put behind his kiss.

Maybe he really could keep his promise. He had just told her that he loved her. And Rachel did to. She had had feelings for him ever since they had first sung together. But there had always been Quinn in the way. Bitchy, bossy Quinn. But Finn had broken up with her. Quinn wasn't in their way anymore.

"I think we should tell someone other than my fathers." Rachel said as Finn looked down at her.

"Who?"

"I think we should tell Mr. Shue. He is the only teacher that actually cares about his students, apart from Ms. Pillsbury. But she already knows that I'm pregant." Rachel said as they walked out of the hospital.

"We will tell him on Monday after Glee Club." Finn said as he held the door to his car open for her. Rachel nodded as she slid in. Her hands came to a rest on her stomache again, and she realised that she was happy. As happy as a pregnant seventeen-year-old could be, and apparently they could be rather happy.

**There you go, what do ya think? Sorry about the long wait. Next chapter will be Glee Club and telling Mr. Shue. Can't wait to read more? Well keep your eyes peeled for chapter 3. And please review, I'd love to know what you think.**


	3. Coming undone

Rachel walked calmy into Glee Club, Finn holding her hand in his, and sat down beside Mercedes and Kurt. Kurt smiled over at her and Finn. He then lent around Mercedes, to look at Finn.

"Finn, I have to tell you something. Its about my dad and your mum." Kurt said as Mercedes whacked him on the arm. "What?"

"Mr. Shue is about to walk in." Mercedes growled as Kurt sat back with a huff. Finn leant back and looked at Kurt from behind Rachel.

"What about them?" He whispered as he also got a whack to the arm from Rachel. Kurt quickly looked at Mercedes, determining whether or not she was going to whack him again.

"They got together yesterday."

"Oh, well that's ok with me. I mean, my dad has been gone for awhile now. Anyway, Rachel could use-" Finn quickly stopped when Rachel gave him a warning look. Both Mercedes and Kurt turned and look at him then.

"Rachel could use what?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Finn muttered as Rachel sat back with a sigh of relief, just as Mr. Shue walked into the room. Rachel became suddenly worried when she saw the look on his face. He looked horrible. Mr. Shue had never looked so sad before.

"Are you ok, Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked as the others turned to look at him. He suddenly blushed at all the stares he was getting, much to the classes surprise.

"Mr. Shue, what's the matter." Mercedes asked, just as worried as Rachel.

"Nothing, girls. I'm ok." Mr. Shue said as he quickly rubbed his face with his hands and turned to the board. The words he wrote on it were, _Disappiontment._

"I want you all to come up with a song about disappiontment. Any idea's right now?" Mr. Shue asked as he turned to face the glee-clubbers.

"Mr. Shue, I have one. Not that it actally fits with my life right now, but it is a good song about disappiontment." Rachel said, without raising her hand as she normally would. Mr. Shue smiled gently at her.

"Ok, Rachel. Give it a shot." He said as he lounged against the piano, while Rachel jumped up from her seat and stood in front of everyone. Finn gave her a proud smile.

"This is one of my all-time favourite songs. One of the best for disappointment. He wasn't by Avril Lavigne." Rachel said as she turned and looked at the pianist before she turned back again.

_"There's not much going on today._

_I'm really bored, it's getting late._

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming, the day i hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what i wanted, what i thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like i was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails._

_And clean my room when all else fails._

_I think it's time for me to bail._

_This point of veiw is getting stale._

_I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what i wanted, what i thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like i was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Na na na na na, we've all got choices._

_Na na na na, we've all got voices._

_Na na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what i wanted, what i thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like i was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_He wasn't what i wanted, what i thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like i was special._

_Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na."_

Rachel was met by a round of applause when she finished and she quickly smiled at Finn, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Ok, good job Rachel." Mr. Shue said as he clapped along with the others, a small smile on his face. Rachel looked up at him from her seat and Will suddenly realised something. Her being sick all the time, the pink glow to her face that seemed recent, and the fact that her hand was rested against her lower stomache.

"Rachel, can i speak with you after Glee?" He asked as Rachel looked at him with a confused look, "You too Finn."

Rachel looked over at Finn before turning back to Mr. Shue.

"Of course, Mr. Shue." Finn said as he squeezed Rachel's hand gently. Will nodded as he turned back to the rest of the class and continued on with the lesson. Rachel hardly heard a word he was saying, because she was sure that he had somehow figured out that she was pregnant. The class went by slowly, and every now and again Will would turn and look at Rachel. He was sure that she was pregnant. No one was that sick. And it had been that way for the last month at least. But that didn't mean that she wasn't further along. The bell suddenly rang, signalling that class was over, and the students started to get up from the seats and left. The only people left in the room were Will, Rachel and Finn. Will noticed the colour of her face, and in realising that she was going to be sick, he picked up the small bin and ran to her. Rachel quickly took it from him and gripped it in her small hands, and moments later she was violently sick. She could faintly feel Finn's hands pulling her hair back and gently soothing her back. When she was finished, Will passed her a hand full of tissues and she quickly wiped her face.

"Rachel, how long have you been pregnant?" Will asked her gently as he squated infront of her. Rachel tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. It seemed that this was going to be harder than she expected.

"Umm, about two months." Rachel replied as Will gave her a gentle smile.

"It's ok, I'm not angry. Does anyone other than Finn know?" Will asked as Rachel started to calm down.

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury was the one that found out that i was pregnant. And then i told my dads, but i don't know if Finn has told his mum yet." Rachel said as she look over at Finn, who shook his head no.

"Ok, well Finn you really need to tell your mother."

Finn nodded, suddenly worried about what his mother would say, seen as he hadn't given much thought to it in the last month.

"Have you had an ultrasound done?" Will asked. Rachel quickly nodded.

"Yes, we went yesterday. It was when i decided that we needed to tell someone else, and i chose you, seen as you care so much about us." Rachel said as Will smiled, clearly happy that they had trusted him that much.

"Ok, when is your next appointment? I will drive to it and any others that you have." Will said as he got up and sat in the chair next to Rachel.

"January 14th. But what about Mrs. Shue, won't she get angry that you are spending all your time with us?" Finn asked, looking concerned for Will.

"That won't matter, we aren't together anymore." Will said, suddenly looking sad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Shue." Rachel said, feeling sad for her teacher.

"It's alright, Rachel. This is sort of what happened with us."

"What?" Finn asked. "She got pregnant?"

"No, Finn. She told me that she was having a baby, but in actual fact she wasn't even pregnant." Will said, looking down. He looked up as he felt Rachel's hand on his shoulder. Rachel quickly looked at Finn, before looking back at Will.

"Mr. Shue, if its alright with you and Finn, I would like you to be the baby's god-father. I mean, if you are going to be a big part of our lives, I'd like you to be a big part of the baby's as well." Rachel said as she looked back over at Finn, who nodded his reply. "I couldn't stand to have an abortion, and we decided against adoption."

Will suddenly felt like crying, and he hardly noticed when the tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Rachel, I would love to be your baby's god-father." Will choked out and he suddenly found himself in Rachel's arms. Rachel smiled gently when his arms came around her in a small hug and her own tears started to run down her cheeks. Finn smiled at Rachel and Will, and waited for them to part. He knew that they were only seventeen, but he already loved the little baby growing in Rachel. And whether it was a boy or a girl, he knew that he couldn't dare leave it. He was a father now, even if it was still new to him. And he had promised Rachel that he wouldn't leave her or the baby. And he would keep that promise for as long as she would let him, even longer if he could.

Rachel pulled away from Will and smiled brightly at him before reaching up and scrubing her face dry. Will smiled back at her as he lent back in his seat. He had always wanted to be a father, to be able to play catch with his son or play make-believe with his daughter, and he didn't mind having to share that with Rachel and Finn. And he knew that they were going to need help, they were still teenagers after all.

"Thank-you, Mr. Shue." Rachel whispered as Finn reached forward and hugged her. Will grinned at the two of them, happy that they were so happy.

"Rachel, if I'm going to be the baby's god-father, then you can call me Will. I guess we will become sort of family." Will said as Rachel smiled again.

"Yeah, I guess we will, Will." Rachel said as the bell suddenly rang for lunch, they had talked through their entire free period. Will grinned as he stood up.

"Ok, off to lunch. I don't want you endangering that baby." Will said as Finn helped Rachel up from her seat.

"Thanks, Will." Finn said as they turned to leave.

"Not a problem, anything i can do to help, just ask." Will said.

Finn grinned as he led Rachel from the choir room.


	4. Papa don't preach

_"Papa I know you're going to be upset,_

_Cuz i was always your little girl._

_But you should know by now,_

_I'm not a baby._

_You always taught me right from wrong,_

_I need your help, daddy please be strong._

_I may be young at heart,_

_But i know what I'm saying._

_The one you warned me all about,_

_The one you said i could do without._

_We're in an awful mess and i don't mean maybe._

_Please..._

_Papa don't preach,_

_I'm in trouble, deep._

_Papa don't preach,_

_I've been losing sleep._

_But i made up my mind,_

_I'm keeping my baby._

_mmm_

_I'm gunna keep my baby,_

_ooh."_

Rachel sighed when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. She quickly pulled her headphones out as one of her dad's opened her door and poked his head in. Rachel grinned up at her dad, but he had a concerned look on his face.

"Darling are you ok, I could hear you singing." Her dad asked as Rachel frowned at her father.

"Of course I'm ok. And what was wrong with my singing?" Rachel asked as she looking down at her Ipod. She paused the song that was playing and scrolled down to see the name of her song. She hadn't been paying much attention to what exactly she was singing to, she had been thinking about the baby that was now growing inside her. But when she saw what song she had been singing to, she groaned.

_Papa Don't Preach- Madonna._

Rachel understood why her father had been upset. The start of the song sounded like Madonna was singing about being pregnant and her father being upset by it, but really it was about a guy she had been dating. It must have sounded like she was upset with her dads.

"Dad, I didn't really know that i was singing that song. I was thinking." Rachel said as her dad came and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"About what, Darling?" Her dad asked as Rachel lent her head against his shoulder.

"The baby." Rachel said as her dad squeezed her gently.

"Sweetheart, you know that me and your father are ok with you and Finn and being pregnant, you don't need to worry about that. We will always love you, no matter what. And from what I've heard, Finn's in it for the long haul." Her dad said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I chose a godfather." Rachel said. Her father pulled back to look at her.

"Really? Who?" He asked as Rachel looked up at him.

""Will Shuester . It was really sudden, and he was so sad. He left his wife because she lied about being pregnant, and he has always wanted a baby. So i thought he would be perfect for the baby's godfather." Rachel said as her father smiled.

"Well I think you made the right decision. Has Finn told his mother yet?" her father asked. Rachel frowned for a moment.

"I don't think he has. He told me at lunch that he was going to tell her tonight, but i don't know." Rachel replied as she yawned. Her father smiled as he quickly gave her a hug.

"I think you need to sleep, Sweetheart. We will see you in the morning." Her father said as he got up from Rachel's bed.

"Ok dad. I love you." Rachel said as she picked up her brush.

"I love you too, Rachel." said her father, as he lent forward and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her room. Rachel smiled after her father as she started to brush her hair. As she brushed she looked over to her treadmill, where there used to be a sigh saying "Star!" there was now a sign that read "Baby!". Rachel smiled as she dropped her brush onto her bedside table and climbed under the covers, and reached over and switched off her lamp.

Finn looked up from his homework and watched his mother as he tried to decide what mood she was in. When she started to hum, he decided that she seemed happy enough.

"Mum?" Finn called out to her as he dropped his pen. Carol turned and looked at her son. Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound photo and hid it under the table.

"Yes, Finn?" She asked as she noticed that he looking worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Mum, I need to tell you something." Finn said as his mother came and sat across from him.

"Here." He said as he passed the photo to his mother. Carol looked at the ultrasound photo for a moment, slightly registering that the name read "Berry, Rachel.", she looked back at her son.

"Finn, is this what i think it is?" Carol asked, worry and confusion clear in her voice. Finn nodded.

"Mum, Rachel is pregnant." Finn said as she place the photo down on the table.

"Yes, I can tell that. Why do you have this photo for?" Carol asked, the truth not kicking in yet.

"Because, the baby is mine." Finn said as his mother looked up at him, clearly shocked.

"But, Finn, how did this happen?" She asked, her voice strained.

"It was an accident, i didn't mean for it to happen. But i told her that i wouldn't leave her and the baby. I love her, Mum. And i love the baby as well." Finn said as he started to realise that tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. Carol looked at her son before she got up and went to her son and hugged him to her as he cried.

''Its all going to be okay."


	5. Secret desire

Rachel sat up quickly, woken out of her dream suddenly, so suddenly that it had her heart racing. She realised that what had woken her up was a sound coming from something hitting her window. Rachel got out of bed slowly, slightly scared of what could be out in her yard. But when she heard the whispered yell of "Rachel!" she knew who it was. Rachel shot a glance at her alarm clock before running to her window. It was one o'clock in the morning, what was he doing here in the middle of the night. ch

Rachel pushed the windows opened and carefully looked over the edge at her boyfriend. He had a grin on his face, and Rachel suddenly reaslised that his mother was fine with the baby.

"Can i come up?" He said, now he knew that she could hear him. Rachel switched on her lamp, before nodding at him. Finn smiled as he started to climb the tree beside her window. Rachel stepped back with a smile as he finally stepped onto the windowsill and dropped down to sit comfortably on it. He gave a big smile, but as she looked into his eyes, she saw that they were full of desire. Desire for her. That was before she actually realised that she was wearing a short, see-through nightie. Finn got up from his seat and stepped towards her, before giving her a steamy smile and pulled her into his arms. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers to form a passionate kiss. Rachel moaned gently as his hands came to rest on her hips, holding her against him. She tried hard to be quiet, knowing that her fathers were only a few rooms away, but nothing could stop the loud moan that was ripped from her throat when Finn started to lift the gown. Finn automatically stopped what he was doing and pulled back from Rachel. Rachel looked back into his eyes, noting that the were still full of desire.

Rachel smiled gently as she reached forward and gripped the front of his shirt with her hand and pulled him to her.

"I love you, Finn Hudson. You are the light of my life. You helped create this baby thats growing inside me. And i can't thank you enough." Rachel said as Finn smiled down at her.

"I know a way you can." Finn whispered as he pulled her even closer and kissed her passionately. The kiss deepened as Rachel opened her lips to let his tongue in. Fireworks burst behind her eye lids, and by the way Finn gripped her, she knew that he saw the same fireworks. Finn groaned gently as he reached behind him and turned the lamp down, until it was only giving off a faint glow. He picked her up then and settled her on his waist, and Rachel giggled slightly when she felt how aroused he was.

"Oh, Finn." Rachel whispered as she started to bounce up and down on him. Finn growled gently at her and kissed her again, his hands wondering downwards until they found the hem of her gown and started to pull it up. Rachel moaned as his hand skimmed past her underwear and Finn smiled at how wet she felt. Before she knew it the garment was being pulled off of her body and thrown across the room. Finn smiled seductively as his hands started to roam across her almost naked body, before coming to a rest on her underwear. Rachel gasped as he quickly pulled them down and off and started to slowly rub her.

"Oh, god Rachel, you are so beautiful." Finn moaned as he circled her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her. Rachel couldn't help but push herself further onto his fingers, and moaned when he started to move them faster.

"Oh, Finn yes!" Rachel said as Finn pushed his fingers faster. "Ohhh."

Rachel sighed quietly as Finn moved her backwards, towards the bed and extracted his fingers from her. A wicked smile flickered onto his face, and Rachel didn't know what was coming next.

"I love you, Rachel." He whispered, but Rachel noticed that the desire that had been in his eyes was no longer there, and she realised that that was all she was getting tonight. Finn laughed quietly at the pout that formed on her face. "I know i love you, because i am not willing to take advantage of you just because i want to screw you."

Rachel grimanced at his choice of words, but she knew what he said was true. The pout disappeared as she rested back on the bed.

"I love you, too. Now give me my clothes." Rachel said as Finn laughed at her. He smiled as he reached down for the garmet and carried it over to her. Rachel moved over on the bed so he could join her. Finn gripped the flimsy garment in his hands as he knelt in front of her and motioned for her to raise her arms. Rachel did as she was told, trust bright in her eyes as Finn guided the night gown past her arms and her head and let it drop so it covered her body. Finn loved her so much, and seeing how much she trusted him, made him not want to hurt her. So he pulled her close to his body and dropped back onto her pillows. Rachel sighed as she pulled the covers over them and rested her head against his chest. The steady thudding of his heart became her melody as she slowly nodded of to sleep.

Finn smiled as he watched he fall asleep. He really did love her. And the sight of her just-showing baby bump made him so happy, that he couldn't even come to grips with it. Apart from the fact that he also loved that baby that was growing inside Rachel. Sure, he had thought so many times of giving her up, her and the baby, of breaking his promise. He _was _only seventeen, he still had to think about school and his future. But he never could really leave her. Because his visions of his future always managed to include a baby's cry or the sound of a small child's feet as the ran around. And the thought of a little mini- Finn made his happy. And he couldn't just leave two people who needed him. He had to keep his promise. And if he needed help, he had Will and his mother, and he was sure that he could talk to Rachel's dads or Burt Hummel.

Everything was going to be ok for their small family. And Finn smiled as he thought of small, chubby baby fingers as he too slowly drifted of to sleep.


	6. Gay boy blues

Rachel opened her eyes to the gentle that was shining into her bedroom. She smiled as buried her face into Finn's shirt. She closed her eyes momentarily as Finn brushed her hair back and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Finn, I was thinking." She said as she opened her eyes again and looked up at him. Finn smiled down at her.

"About what?" He asked as he held her close.

"I want to tell Glee club about the baby." Rachel replied as she started to sit up. Finn stayed lying down, but he continued to look up at her with a frown.

"Are you sure, you don't have to if you don't want to." Finn said, running a hand through his messy brown hair. Rachel looked down at her hands, before she rested them against her slightly bulging stomach.

"Finn, I'm four months pregnant and the baby is starting to show. They are going to find out eventually, you and everyone else know that I have never been fat in my life." Rachel said as she climbed out of bed. "Now, you better leave. It's almost six in the morning, which means that my dads will be up soon."

Finn smiled as he climbed out of Rachel's bed and walked towards her, pulling her close. He sighed as he rested his hands on her stomach.

"Okay, I'll see you at Glee. I love you." Finn said, smiling down at her before he kissed her on the forehead. Rachel smiled as she wound her arms around his waist and held him close before letting him go.

"I love you, too. Now go." Rachel hissed as Finn laughed quietly at her before carefully climbing out her window. She heard a distant "I love you" before he ran to his car, which he had parted a few houses down.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she walked into the school, her hands resting against her slight baby bump. She had worn a slightly tighter top then normal, and the bump was showing slightly. She hadn't seen Finn yet, but she was currently fine with that, until she reached her locker and was shoved up against it. Rachel scowled as she quickly grasped her stomach as she watched one of the jocks walk off. She hardly noticed when a tear ran down her cheek.

"Rachel?" A voice called over her shoulder, and Rachel turned to look at her best friend, Kurt Hummel. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rachel smiled gently as she rubbed at her face, removing the tear. Kurt looked worried as he pulled her into a hug. Rachel smiled at what he was wearing today. He was currently wearing grey skinny legged jeans with a white button-up shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows. Over top of his shirt he wore a slightly shimmering grey vest with a black bow-tie. Rachel loved the fact that her friend wasn't afraid to wear what he loved, even though they knew that over half of the school were homophobes. Rachel smiled even brighter up at Kurt, and she decided that she had to tell him now. She needed her best friend to be the first to know.

"Kurt, can I tell you something? In private." Rachel asked as Kurt nodded, and Rachel took his hand and pulled him to the empty choir room.

"Rachel, what is the matter?" Kurt asked, starting to become alarmed at the shorter girls behaviour.

"I need to tell you something that only my dads, Mr. Schue, Mrs Pilsbury and Finn know about." Rachel replied as she looked down at her feet, her hands back onto her baby bump. Kurt looked at her for a moment before he remembered the last four or so months, the way Rachel had been continuously sick and her stomach had grown, which wasn't right because she _was _Rachel Berry. Then looked down to where her hands rested on her lower stomach.

"Oh my god, Rachel! Are you pregnant?" Kurt asked, rather shocked as Rachel looked up him, a similar look on her face.

"I... But_, _how did you figure it out?" Rachel asked, suddenly scared of what her friend would say.

"Honestly, Rachel you went up a dress size. Since when does Rachel go up any size? And you are holding your stomach like you want to protect it." Kurt said as he looked down at his friend. He was happy for her, even though he already knew who the father was.

"Its Finn, right?" He asked as Rachel nodded. Kurt knew this, but he was still mad and upset. He hid it though. "That's alright Rachel, I'm happy for you. Are you keeping it?"

Rachel nodded again before she looked up at him. "I know you have feelings for him, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"Rachel, It's okay. Umm... I'll see you at Glee." Kurt said as he frowned. Rachel looked up at him for a moment.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Where are you going?" She called as Kurt walked away from her. He couldn't quite stand the fact that he was in love with a straight jock, who currently had a pregnant girlfriend.

Kurt quickly left McKinley, eyes on his back as he walked out the front doors and hurried to his Navigator. He just needed to get away, away from the fact that Finn could never like him the way that Kurt liked him. Kurt just couldn't understand why he had started liking him in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that Finn had started standing up for him, rather than bullying him like he used to. And then Kurt had to think about the fact that their parents were dating, and getting closer everyday. Kurt really needed to move on and get over Finn.

Kurt frowned again as he pulled over across from the Lima Bean and looked at the steering before he climbed out of his car and locked it before crossing the road. Sure, he really should be at school, but that thought didn't stop him from joining the waiting line at the counter. After accepting and paying for his coffee, Kurt walked over to one of the tables at the back of the shop and sat down, the coffee scolding his hand.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, before he was approached.

"Hi." A voice called to him as Kurt looked up. A smiling boy was standing in front of his table, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. The blazer clad boy had thickly gelled black hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. Kurt suddenly realised that he was no longer thinking about Finn, for the first time in the last year all his thoughts seemed to be about this mystery guy. "Blaine Anderson."

"Umm, Hi." Kurt replied, suddenly blushing at the fact that he had been staring at him. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Kurt had only just noticed the fact blazer's emblem. It had a large "D" on the left breast pocket.

Blaine smiled at his question, as he too blushed and looked down at his feet. Kurt smiled again as Blaine looked back up at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blaine said with another smile. "Is this seat taken?"

Kurt shook his head no as Blaine took his seat and sat down. He looked over at Kurt again with a weird look, his olive complexion still tinted red.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked as he rubbed at his face with his pale hand. Blaine laughed again, his heart swelling as he stared back at him.

"No. I just thinking that this cute guy sitting across from me already knows my name, but I still don't know his name. I mean, how do you give a cute guy your number when he still doesn't have a name?" Blaine asked as his cinnamon coloured eyes twinkled, a large smile on his face. Kurt blushed as his mouth dropped open. Had he really just told Kurt that he thought he was cute?

"I- Um. You think I'm cute?" Kurt blurted out before he blushed again. "I mean, sorry. Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine laughed again at the blushing boy, and Blaine currently thought that he was adorable.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. And who wouldn't think you were cute?" Blaine asked as he reached across and shook Kurt's hand. Blaine had never seen anyone that looked as handsome as Kurt. He had the most beautiful porcelain skin, that seemed so clear from where he sat. And the way he blushed, well it affected Blaine a lot as it sent the blood south rather than towards his face.

"Most of my school. I mean up until now I have had feelings for a guy whose straight and has a pregnant girlfriend. Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?" Kurt asked as he blushed even redder. Blaine laughed at the handsome boy across from him and rubbed his thumb across the knuckles of the hand he still held. Kurt looked down at their hands, and smiled when Blaine didn't stop.

"It's okay, Kurt. The same thing has happened to me before. I take it that you are the only open gay at your school?" Blaine asked as Kurt smiled up at him and nodded. "Well all those guys don't know what kind of a great guy you are Kurt. It's their loss."

Kurt smiled again, it seemed that he was doing a lot of that today, and he finally took a sip of his cooling coffee. Blaine still held his hand, and it looked like he had no intention of letting it go. Kurt placed his coffee down on the cracked table top and reached down to pull his phone out of his pocket. Blaine was currently staring into Kurt's eyes, so he didn't notice when Kurt pushed his phone across the table.

"So, do I still get you number?" Kurt asked, smiling as he flirted with the boy. Blaine dropped his gaze as he stared down at the phone before reaching for it with his spare hand.

"Only if you agree to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Blaine asked, making Kurt blush as he too flirted. Kurt bit his lip stared into Blaine's eyes again. If he didn't know any better, he was sure he was already falling for the blazer clad boy.

"Now how could I say no to someone as handsome as you?" Kurt asked as Blaine blushed. A smile formed on each of their faces as Blaine quickly put his phone number into Kurt's phone and passed it over.

"Your not too bad at flirting, Mr." Blaine said with a smile as he pulled his own phone from his pocket and passed it to Kurt.

"Yeah, well, I'm friends with a bunch of horny jocks, it's a bit hard not to pick up a few tips." Kurt said with a laugh as he slid Blaine's phone back across the table. "But I guess I really should be getting back to school. I really don't need detention, I'd rather not miss out on Glee."

"Your in Glee? At what school?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked at him.

"William McKinley. I'm a part of the New Direction's. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked as he pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"I go to Dalton. I'm a Warbler." Blaine said as he finally let go of Kurt's hand and stood up, waiting patiently for Kurt. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he stood up and draped his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, really. Now I definitely have a nickname for you." Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine blushed slightly and his eyes widened. He quickly clutched at his wrist and looked into Kurt's eyes, making Kurt laughed even harder.

"What, Kurt? What is it?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking as he looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled as Blaine watched him.

"Blaine Warbler. It's really going to catch on with the New Direction's." Kurt said as he held the door open for Blaine, who smiled as he brushed past him.

Blaine happily walked over towards Kurt's car with him.

"Nice car, Porcelain." Blaine said as he turned to look at Kurt, a flirtatious smile on his face. Kurt smiled back at him.

"Porcelain, hey?" Kurt questioned as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "Not bad."

"It fits you perfectly." Blaine said as he moved aside for Kurt.

"Does it now?" Kurt asked as he opened his door. He was rather glad that Rachel had told him that she was pregnant, or else he wouldn't be currently flirting with Blaine.

"Would I lie to you?" Blaine asked with a look of mock hurt on his face as he placed his hand over his heart. Kurt laughed as felt a sudden need to hold him close, who would have known that Blaine was feeling the same way.

"You are such a drama queen." Kurt said as he forgot about his car and school. Blaine smiled as he dropped his hand and he instantly looked down at his lips, suddenly licking his lips as he did.

"Ah, but beautiful, you love it." Blaine replied as he stepped closer. Kurt suddenly forgot how to breath as Blaine got even closer and his lips were on his. Kurt had never been kissed before, but he also forgot about that as Blaine placed his hands on his waist and pulled him flush against him, Kurt's own hands going around Blaine's neck. This was a whole new feeling for Kurt, and he wasn't about to surrender as Blaine pushed him up against his car and clutched him closer. Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue moved gently across his bottom lip, and Kurt opened his lips to let him enter.

Neither of them was sure how long their kiss lasted, but oxygen was needed, so Blaine pulled back with a gasp. Kurt blushed heavily as he raised his hand and placed it on his swollen lips.

"Wow... umm." Kurt muttered as Blaine's chest heaved as he stared back at him.

"Yeah." Blaine replied as he dove back at Kurt and pulled him close again. Kurt smiled as he was kissed again, his lips moving in perfect sync with Blaine's. When Kurt pulled away again, needing to breath again, he didn't blush again.

"So, I guess we aren't strangers anymore." Kurt said with a laugh as Blaine smiled at him, his cheeks red.

"Yeah, so Breadstixs?" Blaine questioned as Kurt smiled back at him. "Meet you there at six?"

"Definitely." Kurt said with another smile as Blaine allowed him to open his door. Before he slipped in Blaine pulled him close again for a quick kiss. Kurt smiled as he dropped onto his seat and looked up at the beautiful boy.

"Bye, Blaine Warbler." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine laughed at the coiffed boy as Kurt slid into the car properly and allowed Blaine to close his door.

"Bye, Porcelain. See you at six." Blaine said as he waved at Kurt. Kurt smiled as he turned his car on and waved back at Blaine, before driving back to school.

**Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. I wish I did though, I wouldn't have broken Klaine up lol. But anyway, here is another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. And this chapter is longer than the others, so yay! Hope you enjoy it. And please review. Next chapter will be Rachel telling Glee about her pregnancy and Burt and Carole getting engaged. Big shocker for Kurt (he's gunna be an uncle) ! So, more soon.**


	7. Time to explain

Rachel sighed heavily as she nervously rubbed her hands against her skirt. She was still standing outside the choir room door, when Mr. Schue came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" He asked as Rachel turned to look at him, a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh, Mr. Sch- ah, I mean, Will. Nothing really, I'm just nervous." Rachel said as her baby's godfather gave her a smile.

"Nervous about what, Rachel? Is it about the baby?" Will asked quickly, lowering his voice as both Tina and Mike stepped past them to enter the choir room. Rachel waited until they were in the room before she answered.

"Sort of. There's nothing wrong with the baby, but it's starting to show." Rachel said as she placed her hands on the small swelling between her hips.

"Oh, are you planning on telling the other's about the baby?" Will asked as Rachel nodded.

"They are my family, they made me feel special. So that means that they are also the baby's family. The baby isn't even born yet and it already has a godfather and a room full of aunt's and uncle's who I'm sure will love it." Rachel said as she looked back over at the students sitting in the choir room. "I've already told Kurt, and he seemed fine. Even though he did run off after I told him."

"Rachel, if you are already thinking of them as your family, then I am sure that you have nothing to worry about. And if your best friend is fine with it, then the rest of them will be too. Just wait and see, I'm sure they will spoil you to no end." Will said with a smile, which Rachel returned. "Now come on, we do have to practise after you explain."

"Thanks, Will." Rachel said and surprised him by giving him a hug. Will laughed gently before hugging her back. Rachel smiled as she let him go and walked into the room, coming to a stop in front of the piano and turned to look at everyone. Will took a seat next to Puck and told everyone to be quiet.

"Okay everyone, Rachel has something really important to tell you." Will said loudly as everyone looked up at Rachel and didn't utter a single noise. Rachel smiled nervously as she looked up at them.

"I know that I have been acting a little strange over the last few months. But I have a perfectly sound reason for it. Four months ago you would have noticed that several times I ran out of here, due to the fact that I couldn't keep the contents in my stomach. Well, Ms. Pilsbury found me and took me to the nurse, where I took a pregnancy test." Rachel stopped speaking as everyone in the room other than Will, Finn, Kurt and surprisingly Puck, gasped. "It came up as a positive, which means that I am currently four months pregnant, almost five months."

Rachel smiled as both Tina and Mercedes jumped to their feet and ran over to her, pulling her into a massive hug as the rest of the Glee club stared at her.

"Are you keeping it, Rachel?" Mike called to her and Rachel looked over Mercedes' shoulder to nod at him.

"Are you parent's okay with it?" Puck asked as Rachel smiled at him, she really thought of him as a brother.

"Yes, they were perfectly fine with it."

"Who is the father?" Mercedes' asked as Finn got up from his seat and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close but trying not to harm the baby.

"Well, who can guess?" Quinn said as Rachel looked at her. Quinn smiled back at her, which surprised Rachel, seen as she had stolen her boyfriend. "It's okay Rachel, I'm fine with it. I know Finn never really loved me that much. And I want to help you as much as I can, if you will let me?"

Rachel smiled as she slid out of Finn's and walked over to Quinn. She stopped in front of her and opened her arms up to her. Quinn laughed as she jumped up and hugged Rachel. Rachel smiled, glad that they were all okay with it.

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand **

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

Rachel smiled as she looked up from Quinn's shoulder to see Kurt, Puck and Santana singing to her. Finn took her hand and pulled her away from Quinn to a seat at the front of the room.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Finn kissed her cheek before he joined the other glee clubber's and Will as they sung to her.

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

Kurt sung as he smiled over at Rachel. Santana grinned at the coiffed boy and took his hand, joining in with the next words.

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to end**

**With you by my sing I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah**

Puck and the other joined hands with Santana and Kurt and sang the next chorus together. Rachel hardly noticed that she was in tears.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Rachel laughed as she jumped to her feat and raced into Kurt's already opened arms and hugged him, laughing even more when everyone else crowded around them and wrapped their arms around them the best they could. Rachel felt so happy, knowing that so many people cared about her. And she stayed happy until just after Glee, right up until some nasty jock threw a slushie into hers and Kurt's face.

…

Kurt was lucky that the day was finally over, and he was really happy for her and glad that she knew that everyone loved and cared for her and her baby. And he was still sort of happy, even after a cold dose of slushie to the face, because he still had a date with Blaine. Kurt never thought he would find someone and fall in love with them, and they would actually be gay. He called this progress. And not to mention the kisses they had shared. And Kurt was sure he was ready to do it again. When he finally got home, Kurt had a little trouble finding what to wear. Eventually, seen as it was getting closer to six, Kurt picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a dark grey vest. He smiled at his outfit before he hurriedly showered. He then styled his hair to perfection and dressed. Looking in the mirror, something didn't quite look right. He smiled to himself as he ran to his dresser and pulled a light grey bow tie from his drawer and quickly put it on with a smile. Noting that his outfit looked splendid, Kurt raced from the house, after shouting a goodbye to his father.

Kurt was five minutes early to their date, so he waited by his car as he scanned the small amount of people. A grin stretched it's way onto his face when he found him. Blaine looked wonderful in tight black jeans, a tight white shirt and a dark blue jacket. He still had his hair gelled back, and Kurt's was starting to wonder what his hair looked like when it wasn't gelled. Blaine smiled as he noticed him and started to walk over, admiring his fashion sense on the way over. Kurt blushed at the look he was getting, and nervously fiddled with his bow tie.

"Have I ever told you that I think bow ties are hot?" Blaine asked, making Kurt blush even more. "Or the fact that you look adorable when you blush like that?"

Kurt smiled at him, trying hard not to blush. But failing miserably.

"No, but I love bow ties." Kurt said as Blaine smiled at him.

"Me too, I guess we have a lot in common. You look great tonight, in case you didn't know already." Blaine said as he reached over and smoothed down Kurt's shirt. Kurt caught his hand with a smile and didn't let go. Blaine smiled back at him.

_How can someone be as adorable as him, and not have a boyfriend? _Blaine thought to himself as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Yes, I guess we do. And you don't look to bad yourself. Not too bad on the eyes, if you ask me." Kurt replied and it took all of Blaine's willpower not to kiss him. Even though Kurt's cherry coloured lips were tempting him.

"Well, I could say the exact same thing, Mr." Blaine said with a smile as he pulled Kurt away from his car and towards the restaurant.

…

Kurt was having a great time on his date with Blaine, and he did nothing to hide his happiness. Blaine hadn't let go of his hand all through their dinner. Blaine smiled up at Kurt, noticing how happy he was. Every part of Blaine felt like it was on fire. He was still fighting the desire to kiss the man across from him, knowing that his willpower was wearing thin. Kurt smiled when a song started playing in the restaurant and he couldn't help but sing along.

**The day I first met you**

**You told me you'd never fall in love**

**But now that I get you**

**I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
That baby, I'm not like the rest**

**Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh, yeah yeah**

Blaine smiled as Kurt stopped sing, but deciding he liked the song, Blaine continued on with the next verse.

**On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours, if you want it  
We can take it, if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break**

Kurt laughed as he joined in again, not noticing how loud they were or the fact that everyone had turned to look at them.

**Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh, yeah yeah**

Kurt sung alone again as Blaine stopped to smile at the adorable coiffed man.

**When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip right out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Cuz you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away  
Some things, you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So, let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah,yeah  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love**

Everyone clapped as they finished the song, Kurt blushing as the both thanked the room. Everyone turned back to look at their own meals as Blaine smiled over at Kurt.

"Wow Kurt, you were really good. I think you just might give us Warbler's a run for our money." Blaine said with a smile as Kurt smiled back at him, his cute blush fading.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Blaine." Kurt said as Blaine took his hand back in his own.

"Do you want to get away from here?" Blaine asked with another sweet smile. "I'd really like to sing with you again."

Kurt smiled as he nodded as his reply and allowed Blaine to pull him from his seat. Kurt looked at the boy walking in front of him, and he realised something. He was falling for Blaine Anderson. And he was falling hard.

**Yay! Another longer chapter. What did you think of Rachel telling Glee Club? Or Kurt and Blaine's date? Please review. I've already started the next chapter, so it should be up soon. Xx Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. In some parallel world I might, but not in this one. Lets hope they do us Klaine fans right and hopefully get Klaine back together soon. I need my Klaine!**


	8. Klaine

Kurt smiled as they stood outside the WMHS Auditorium, both smiling widely as Blaine gripped his hand. Not really sure whether or not it was locked, Kurt gripped the handle with his free hand and turned, not really surprised when the door opened with a creak. Blaine smiled as Kurt stared at the door. Prinical Figgins mustn't have been bothered to lock all the doors. Blaine laughed at the look then and pushed the door open wider so that he could pull Kurt through the doorway.

Kurt smiled again as he looked around the large room, he truly loved this part of the school. It was his safe haven, the bullies never followed any of the Glee kids here. Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had walked past him, until he heard him start to sing.

"_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied._"Blaine sang as Kurt started walking towards the stage.

"_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive._" Kurt sang back as he climbed the stage towards Blaine. Both of their eyes shone with their feelings, both the same as the others, but completely unknown.

"_No I won't sleep tonight._" They both sang at the same time.

"_Oh oh. I want some more. Oh oh. What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight." _Kurt and Blaine sang as Blaine moved away across the stage.

_"Oh oh. I want some more. Oh oh. What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._" Blain sang as he looked back at Kurt, the question clear in his eyes as he smiled.

"_Here we go again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in. It's getting heavier and i wanna run and hide. I wanna run and hide._" Blaine sang to Kurt, the passion bright on his face as he started moving towards him. Kurt smiled widely at Blaine before he took a teasing step back.

"_I do it everytime. You're killing me now!_" Kurt sang as Blaine moved even closer, moving one step forwards as Kurt took one step back.

"_And i won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._" Kurt and Blaine sang together as Kurt stopped moving backwards. Blaine grinned wildly as he took his hand and started to move.

"_Oh oh. I want some more. Oh oh. What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh. I want some more. Oh oh. What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._" Blaine and Kurt sang as Blaine suddenly dropped Kurt's hand and raced to the other side of the stage. Kurt turned to watch him in awe. He was beautiful.

"_Hush hush. The world is quiet. Hush hush we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess. Why can't you understand?_" Blaine sang as he turned back to look at Kurt again, and smiled at the look on his face. Maybe he really did feel they way he did.

"_Woah I won't sleep tonight._" Kurt sang as he spun in a circle and Blaine felt himself almost laugh.

"_Oh oh. I want some more. Oh oh. What are you waitin'for? Take a bite of my heart tonight._" Blaine sang, the smile still fresh on his face.

"_Oh oh. I want some more. Oh oh. What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin'?_" Kurt sang in turn as Blaine started to walk slowly back towards him, and Kurt was sure that he felt his heart skip a beat_._

"_Here we go again. Oh we go again. Oh oh. Here we go again. Oh oh. Say goodbye to my heart tonight_..." Blaine and Kurt sang together as Blaine took a few steps closer.

"_Oh oh. I want some more. Oh oh. What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._" Blaine sang as he finally came to a stop right in front of Kurt.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Blaine asked as he looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's breath suddenly got stuck in his throat and his heart skipped another beat.

"Nothing." Kurt replied as he took Blaine's face in his hands and pulled him to him. Kurt kissed him gently at first, but as Blaine's hand slid around his neck, Kurt used his tongue to force Blaine's lips open and kissed him passionately. Kurt hummed gently as Blaine pulled him even closer, just holding him as Kurt deepened the kiss even more, his arms winding around his waist.

"Well, I guess you don't have feelings for that straight guy anymore." Blaine whispered as Kurt pulled back from the kiss and rested against his forehead. Kurt smiled happily as he pulled him back into a gentle kiss, his hands moving back up to cup Blaine's face. He deepened it again by gently licking Blaine's lip, waiting for permission. Blaine happily opened his lips, and Kurt moved his tongue forward to brush against Blaine's. The kiss didn't stay gentle for long as their hands started to roam everywhere, passion pouring into the kiss as Kurt felt Blaine's hands move into his hair. That sent Kurt crazy, not because he was messing his hair, but because Kurt had so much passion in him that it just exploded from him. Before either of them knew it, Kurt's hands were moving under Blaine's shirt to feel his stomach and abs, applying just enough pressure.

Blaine pulled away, when his lack of oxygene became to much and he clung to Kurt as he fought breath, Kurt's hands still roaming over his stomach. Blaine smiled at the not so coiffed boy, pulling him forward into a hug.

"You really did want more, didn't you?" Kurt asked, after he too had caught his breath. Blaine simply nodded as he smiled up at Kurt, he had to be at least two inches taller than him.

"You bet i did." Blaine replied as he dove in and kissed Kurt again. His lips were soo soft, and Blaine was sure that he could be happy kissing them until the day he died. Kurt smiled against his lips before moving his in sync with Blaine's.

"Well Mr. Hummel, for someone who has never had a boyfriend, you are one hell of a kisser." Blaine said as he rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Will you go out with me?" Kurt whispered, not really sure if he was saying it so Blaine could hear him, but he asked anyway. Blaine looked into his sea coloured eyes and he smiled.

"You know what Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." Watching you sing just now, and the kiss afterwards, that was a moment for me, about you. You move me, Kurt. So yes, I would love to go out with you." Blaine said to the taller boy, smiling brightly, his eyes shining with so many different feelings that Kurt couldn't tell them apart. Listenly to Blaine's statement made Kurt smile, and his eyes also shone as he pulled Blaine to him, kissing him with every fibre of his being. He couldn't believe that someone like Blaine had agreed to being his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._

Kurt smiled as he finally realised that someone was willing to love him, in a way that was different to the way he was normally loved. Sure, he had his dad, even Carole and Finn were there for him. And he knew that all his friends loved him, like Rachel said that they were her "family", they were also Kurt's family. But Blaine didn't have to love him, he hardly even knew him. But everytime they kissed, Kurt felt a spark, and he rather hoped that Blaine felt it as well.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, fireworks expolding behind his closed eyelids. They drove him wild as he clung to Kurt, wanting this moment to last forever.

"You know what? Its apparently a really good sign when you kiss someone and you see fireworks." Blaine said simply after a few moments of kissing and holding each other close. Kurt was all he needed right now, no one would ever make him feel the way Kurt made him feel. A tingle ran down his back as he ran his hands softly over Kurt's back, feeling the lines and contours of it, only wishing that it wasn't clothed.

Kurt sighed at the feeling of Blaine's hands against his back, and moaned gently as they moved lower until they found the hem and pushed under it, moving cautiously against the skin on his waist. They didn't move any further, and Kurt was just happy with the feeling of someone else's hands on his skin. He smiled back down at Blaine, searching for his hazel eyes before Blaine looked back at him.

"Thank you." Kurt said as Blaine smiled back up at him.

"For what?" Blaine asked, curiously staring into his eyes as he felt Kurt run his hands over his back. Kurt smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"For making it so i could do this any time i want." Kurt replied as Blaine dropped his head down to rest on his shoulder and smiled against his collarbone.

"It wasn't a very hard decision. But I'm glad I chose you as my first boyfriend." Blaine said as he nuzzeled his nose into the crook of Kurt's kneck. Kurt gasped, there was no way Blaine had never had a boyfriend. Not by the way he looked or the way he acted. Moments after Kurt had met the mysterious boy, he had already started falling for him. Kurt pushed Blaine back gently, making Blaine groan in annoyance and disappiontment, so that he could look at him properly.

"How could you have never had a boyfriend before? I mean, I can understand why i haven't yet, but you?" Kurt asked, staring into his boyfriend's beautiful hazel eyes, knowing that he could easily get lost in them. Blaine smiled up at the taller boy, reaching down so he could take Kurt's hand in his.

"I never found the right guy. You are the one, Kurt. Sure, I've had crushes before, but i never felt the spark. I felt that spark when i first saw you. It was like a giant siren was going off in my head, basically yelling at me that you were the one. That has never happened to me before. And when i do this," Blaine stopped talking to kiss Kurt again, "Brilliant fireworks explode behind my eyes that i have never seen before. It's almost like we are meant to be together, Kurt, like i was supposed to meet you that day."

Blaine had finished speaking, and now he was just staring lovingly into his eyes. Kurt was almost sure he would blush under that stare. He was soo used to getting looks of hatred and dissaproval from all the bullies, but this was just soo different. Kurt smiled back at him, finally realising that he liked the way Blaine was looking at him.

"I really care about you, Blaine. I know i only really met you a few days ago, but it almost feels like I've known you for years."

Blaine chuckled as he hugged Kurt close, even that small gesture feeling soo right. Kurt was his soul mate, he just knew it.

**So, what did you think? A whole chapter on Kurt and Blaine. Unfortunately, like everyone else that isn't Ryan Murphy, i do not own Glee or any of its characters. Wish i did though. Next chapter, back to Finchel. Next ultrasound appointment with Will, Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Puck (Rachel's sudden new best friends). So, update soon xx**


	9. Its a boy!

Rachel fiddled nervously with the front of her top, the sun warm on her face, as she waited outside the hospital with Will. Finn hadn't arrived yet, and she huffed with annoyance as she checked her phone again. He had fifteen minutes, and she really wanted him there for this appointment. She was already five months along and she was getting yet another ultrasound. She looked up as she heard someone running towards her, but she sighed again when she noticed that it was Kurt and Quinn. Kurt smiled brightly as he ran to her side and dropped to crouch down beside her swollen stomach. Rachel smiled down at him as he rested his hand and his nose against the bump.

"Hows my little niece or nephew going?" He asked in a cheerful voice before rubbing the bump carefully and jumping up to hug Rachel.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she stared at one of her best friends. Kurt looked at her for a moment before he turned to look at Quinn. Quinn gave him an odd look before he turned back to Rachel.

"I just was, but then I heard you were have an ultrasound appointment and I wanted to know if I could tag along?" Kurt asked with a grin. Rachel grinned back up at him, noticing how happy he had been for the last month.

"Oh really, Mr. What's Quinn doing here?" Rachel asked as she hugged her other best friend, who smiled weakly at her. "What's the matter, Quinn?"

"Ah- I just. Can I speak to you for a moment? It's really important?" Quinn asked as Rachel looked at her, confusion playing on her slightly olive features before she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, come on."

Rachel looked at the girl as she led her away from Kurt and Will and lent against a tree around the side of the building, cutting them off from the two men.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, a few weeks ago me and Puck got together, and things sort of got out of hand when we got a bit drunk. And well, we sort of slept together. And then I started feeling sick, and I didn't know what to do, so I brought a pregnancy test." Quinn said as she looked down at her hands, hearing Rachel gasp as she figured it all out.

"Oh my God, Quinn, are you pregnant?" Rachel asked as she took her hands, looking at her face as Quinn nodded. Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment, knowing how she felt, before she pulled her into her arms.

"Look at us, two Glee club members, pregnant before we're eighteen." Rachel said as Quinn laughed against her shoulder.

"Thanks, Rach. I really needed that, especially after what happened earlier." Quinn said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"After what happened?"

"I told my parents this morning and my father kicked me out. I have nowhere to go." Quinn said as she started crying even harder.

"Yes you do, you can come stay with me. I mean, this bub is going to need someone to play with. Even if they are five months apart." Rachel said with a smile as Quinn hugged her.

"Thank you, Rachel. And they will only be four months apart. I slept with Puck a few nights after you told everyone about your baby."

Rachel smiled as she hugged her close before she led her back to Kurt and Will, but she was suddenly surprised to see Puck and Santana there. They both looked up to smile at her as they walked over to the small group. Puck's smile widened when he saw Rachel's baby bump.

"Does he know?" She whispered to Quinn who simply shook her head no. Rachel turned to stare at her.

"You need to tell him." Rachel said as she hardened her stare.

"I know. And I will, soon." Quinn replied as Puck stepped closer and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"How's my little Jewish princess and baby going?" Puck asked with a laugh as he squeezed Rachel gently. Rachel whacked him gently on the arm when he let her go.

"Good. And we had decided to find out the sex today, but I guess that won't be happening seen as Finn is late, again." Rachel said as she stared around the parking lot before she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled his number. Finn picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" Finn's voice called from the phone as Rachel switched it onto loudspeaker.

"Dude! Get your arse here! We want to know the sex of that little rascal your girlfriend is carrying." Puck yelled at Rachel's phone before looking down at his feet as Rachel sent him a glare.

"Wait, Puck's there? I thought it was just us and Will. Who else is there?" Finn asked again. Rachel sighed as she looked at her friends.

"Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Puck. They all just suddenly appeared. I think they're ultrasound-crashing." Rachel said with a laugh. "But you are late, again."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry. I'll be there soon. Just go inside, I'll meet you there. Love you." Finn replied and it sounded like he was pouting.

"Love you too, Finn. Now, get off your phone. This baby would like his father to stick around, as would I." Rachel said as Finn laughed before he hung up. Rachel shook her head as she reached over and took Kurt's hand and started walking towards the hospital, everyone else falling into step behind them.

"So, I heard that Finn and his mum moved in with you." Rachel said as she looked up at Kurt, who looked back down at her with a smile.

"Yeah, they moved in last week. I have to share a room with Finn until we find a bigger place. Beware your child when its born, because Finn eats like a pig." Kurt said with a laugh as they stepped into the elevator. Rachel smiled as she hugged one of her best friends. She had grown so close to the five people that stood in the elevator with her, even Puck and Santana.

"Oh, I know. I'm scared already." Rachel said as she laughed with Kurt. "You know, if your dad and Carole got married, you really would be my baby's uncle."

Kurt smiled at that, not letting her in on the fact that she was really close to hitting home on that statement. His father had already showed him the engagement ring, but he hadn't asked Carole yet. But Kurt knew by the way that Carole looked at his father, there was going to be a Hudmel wedding. Kurt was already planning it in secret.

"So, Rachel, do you have names picked out yet?"Santana asked as they stepped out of the elevator and started walking down towards the paediatrics centre. Rachel turned to look at her. "I really like the name James."

"Why does everyone think that my baby is a boy?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at the others, and laughed when they all shrugged.

"Maybe because he has Finn's genes?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face as he used the word 'he'. Rachel sighed as she started walking again and smiled when she saw Finn. Then she came to the realisation that he had been there all along. He smiled back at her as she finally reached her.

"Are your ready to see our boy?" Finn asked with an even bigger grin. Rachel sighed as she whacked him on the arm before she dropped her hands to rest on her swollen stomach. Finn laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led the group into the small office. Their OBG-YN gasped when she saw the amount of people standing in her office.

"Okay then, Rachel, just take a seat. Are you all staying her for the ultrasound?" The Doctor asked as everyone nodded.

"Well, basically that is William Schuester. He is the baby's godfather. And that is Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, they are sort of the baby's aunts and uncles." Rachel said as pointed everyone out as the doctor nodded at her. Rachel smiled as she laid back in the seat and Finn settled down in the seat next to her, taking her hand in his as he smiled at her.

"Okay, Rachel. This is just like the last few times, so if you could raise your shirt." The Doctor said as she pulled the machine closer and settled in front of it before pulling the tray with the gel on it closer. Rachel quickly pulled her shirt up as the doctor lent over her and gently poured a small amount of the cold gel onto Rachel's large stomach. Rachel quickly gasped at the coldness of the gel, but it quickly warmed up as the doctor pressed the probe into and slowly moved it around, waiting for the picture to come up. Everyone was suddenly around her bed as the stared at the screen.

"Oh my Gaga, look at his nose!" Kurt exclaimed as he stared at his nephew, or niece.

"Look at his little chubby legs!" Santana said as she rested her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It looks like an alien- oow!" Puck exclaimed as both Rachel, Finn and Kurt whacked him.

"No it doesn't, its a cute little baby." Quinn said as she too whacked him, her other hand resting just above her hip.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked as both Rachel and Finn nodded. She smiled as she moved the probe slightly and looked back at the couple. "Your friends are right. It's a boy!"

Rachel looked up in shock, her baby was a boy. Her own perfect little boy. She started imagining him, with cinnamon-brown eyes and dark brown hair. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she stared at her little man.

"But, how can you tell- oh!" Finn said as she showed him how she knew that their baby was a boy. "Well he definitely has my genes."

"James." Rachel said as she finally tore her gaze away from her baby, wincing slightly as he kicked. "Well, it looks like he wants to be a football player like his daddy as well."

"James?" Finn asked as he stared at Rachel. Rachel smiled as she looked over his shoulder at Santana, who was flicking her gaze between her nephew and Rachel.

"Santana gave me the idea. Its perfect for him. James Hudson-Berry. Now he just needs a middle name." Rachel said as Finn took her hand.

"Christopher, like my middle name. Keep it running in the family." Finn said with a smile.

"James Christopher Hudson-berry." Will said as she looked at the baby, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, don't cry. Someone hug him, because I can't." Rachel said as she looked at her teacher and friend and laughed when everyone crowed around him. The doctor smiled as she watched the miss-matched family. She was happy for them, and she sort of knew that there was more of them. She was happy that this teenage girl had so many people who cared for her, even if they were a bunch of teenagers and one adult.

"Okay, so your baby is about six and a half inches long now from head to bottom, but he's about 10 inches from head to toe. Well he's looks very healthy." The doctor said as Finn turned back to look at her, taking Rachel's hand as she quickly wiped the sticky gel off and pulled her shirt back over her largely swollen stomach. She smiled up at him as he helped her sit up. Finn grinned as he placed his hand on his girlfriend's stomach.

"Always thought you were a boy!" Finn said as he gently placed his face against her shirt and kissed right under her belly button, laughing when the baby kicked. "That's my boy!"

Everyone laughed at Finn's outburst as Rachel whacked him hard on the shoulder and told him that he wouldn't be so happy if he was getting kicked in the bladder or the kidney's. Finn smiled even more as he drew her into a hug and helped her to stand up. Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I'll see you on your next visit." The doctor said as Rachel smiled and waved bye to her before Finn led her out of the room. It was then that she was suddenly bombarded by Carol, as she was working at the hospital as a nurse. But Rachel sighed happily as she dragged her into a hug, glad that she had a mother figure.

"Did you find out the gender?" Carole asked as she looked at Rachel before she flicked her gaze to her son, who was grinning widely.

"Its a boy!" Rachel said as Carole looked back down at her, shocked before her face morphed into a huge grin like her son. "James Christopher Hudson-Berry."

"Oh, Rachel. I am very happy for you, but I also have news. Not as exciting, but still very important." Carole said as she stared at the group. "Burt proposed!"

Kurt and all the girls squealed with excitement as Rachel took her hand and stared at her ring, it was beautiful and Rachel smiled as she hugged her.

"Oh thank god, it was about time he asked you!" Kurt exclaimed as Carole looked up at him with a suspicious look on her face.

"You knew?" She asked as Kurt nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I've been planning your wedding for the last couple of weeks. I have to show you the perfect dress, you would look splendid in it." Kurt said as Carole released Rachel so she could hug her future son-in-law. She looked over at Finn as she held Kurt close, confused about why he hadn't said anything. Maybe he was just shocked.

"Finn? Are you okay?" She asked as Rachel went over to him and looked at him before hugging him.

"Umm. Yeah, mum. I'm happy for you. Kurt needs a mother figure and it would be good to have a father and a brother." Finn said as he smiled over at his mother.

"Finn, I'm already your brother." Kurt said as tears ran down his cheeks. Finn laughed as Kurt calm over to him and joined in with Rachel as they both hugged him.

Rachel smiled over at Kurt, and placed her hands on her stomach.

"See, he really is your nephew now Kurt." Rachel said with a smile. Kurt smiled back at her.

"Rachel, even if mine and Finn's parents didn't get together, your baby would still be my nephew." Kurt said as Rachel quickly let go of Finn so that she could hug Kurt. She really did have a big family, and she was happy with that. Now all she really wanted to do, was go shopping.

**Taa Daa! New chapter, what did you think? Next chapter will be Rachel shopping for James. Kurt manages to drag Blaine along... So, lots of very cute baby clothes! Please review, means a lot.**


	10. Crazy in love

Blaine grinned as Kurt picked up a light blue jumpsuit and showed it to him, a large grin on his face as he dropped down beside him and hugged the article of clothing to his chest. A pile of clothing were already situated in Blaine's lap and Kurt looked at the suit before passing it to Blaine. Blaine laughed when he actually saw the suit. At the base of the neck-hole was a dark blue bow tie. Kurt grinned at his boyfriend when he dropped it onto the pile in his lap.

"That one is a keeper." Blaine said as he smiled over at Kurt, loving the look on his face. Kurt, not caring that they were in a public place, leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss as he raised his hand and rested it on Kurt's cheek, holding him there.

"Okay, keep it PG." A voice called to them as they broke apart, and they both grinned up at Finn, who also had a handful of blue clothing in his hand. Blaine laughed as he held the jumpsuit up for Finn to see.

"We just couldn't resist!" Blaine said as Finn took it from his hands and had a look at it, before throwing it back to Blaine.

"It's perfect. His uncle's wear bow ties, so why can't James?" Finn asked as Blaine blushed at the term 'uncle'. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug, his head coming to a rest on his shoulder. Blaine kissed him on the cheek, before tucking the clothes under his arm and pulling Kurt up and taking him towards the back of the shop. Finn smiled after them, glad that his future step-brother was happy. Their laughter echoed through the small shop as the sifted through the baby clothes.

Rachel was in another corner of the shop along with most of the glee girls, each holding a small bundle of baby clothing. Santana quickly produced a pair of pale blue booties and showed the other girls. Their giggles could also be heard around the shop as the each swooned over a different piece of clothing.

Finn shook his head at his large group of friends as he sat down in Blaine's empty chair and continued to watch them play around with what they had found. Finn's gaze dropped as he looked down at Rachel's largely swollen stomach, smiling at the fact that his son was growing in there. His grin turned into a fond smile as he stared down at the clothes he had picked out for his son to wear. He already had a pair of denim overalls and a white long sleeved shirt, which he knew that he had to show Burt. He also had several pairs of booties and mittens along with several different jumpsuits. Finn looked up at Rachel again, but his gaze quickly shifted when he found a top that he just had to buy. Finn shot up from his seat and raced over to one of the racks and pulled out the most perfect shirt he had ever seen. He quickly pulled a dark blue rugby shirt from the rack and held it up to eye level. His grin widened when he noticed that it had a large 5 on the back off it.

"Rachel." He called and moments later she was by his side.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes searching his face before she looked down at what he was holding, "Oh, Finn, that is adorable. We have to buy that!"

Finn smiled down at his girlfriend before he pulled her into a gentle hug, after learning months ago that he had to be gentle with her or else he would hurt the baby. Rachel took the shirt from his hand and hugged it to her chest.

"Number 5, just like his dad." Rachel said with a smile on her face as Kurt came up beside her and pulled the shirt from her hands and looked at it.

"Number 3 is cool too you know." He said with a grin. Blaine smiled as he walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Whys that?" He asked, staring up at Kurt with a confused look. Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend, about to tell him before Mercedes bet him to it.

"Kurt was on the football team, he kicked the winning goal." She replied with a proud look on her face.

"Really?" Blaine asked, still looking at his boyfriend. "When did this happen and why wasn't I invited?"

"It happened a few months before I met you, silly, so I couldn't invite you." Kurt said with a laugh as Blaine pouted. Kurt laughed again as he quickly kissed him again. "I joined because I didn't want my dad to know I was gay."

"What? Kurt, there is nothing wrong with being gay. If you weren't, then you wouldn't have me." Blaine said as he smiled gently at Kurt, holding him tighter. Kurt smiled happily at him, before wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I know that know, and I told my dad after the game. To which he told me that he'd known since I was three, after I asked him for a pair of sensible heels for my birthday." Kurt said as he blushed, not really meaning to tell everyone that. Blaine chuckled quietly at his boyfriend, a small smile on his face as he raised his triangular eyebrows.

"Heels, huh?" Blaine asked, making Kurt blush even redder.

"Shut up, I was three. I dress more sensibly now, and I plan on dressing that nephew of mine to perfection." Kurt said as he reached over and rubbed Rachel's pregnant stomach. "Only five and a half months to go until we get to meet the little guy."

Rachel smiled as they all suddenly swarmed around her and enveloped her in a group hug.

"Okay, so do we have everything?" Finn asked the group when they had all stopped hugging Rachel, even though most of them were still clinging onto other members of the group. "I mean, we still have to get ready for Sectionals next week. Blaine, do you want to tag along?"

Both Blaine and Kurt grinned up at Finn then and Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Finn smiled back at them.

"Alright then, lets go pay for these." Finn said before heading towards the front desk with his bundle of clothes, with everyone forming a line behind him. The lady that was serving them smiled, not really caring that they were a group full of teenagers.

"Who are the expecting parents?" She asked, smiling over at Finn. Finn grinned back at her.

"I'm the dad, and that down there is obviously the mum." Finn said as he pointed down to a blushing Rachel.

Everyone was politely served, even Kurt and Blaine even though they all knew that at least half of Ohio was homophobic. Half an hour later the glee club and Blaine were headed back towards McKinley where they had arranged to have after-school and weekend meetings to get ready for sectionals. Will smiled at them as the entered the room, already waiting at the piano with Brad the Pianist. Will got confused when Blaine walked in holding Kurt's hand.

"Hey guys, who's this?" He asked as Blaine smiled at him.

"This is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend. But he isn't here to spy." Kurt spoke up as he smiled across at Blaine and sat down, making Blaine drop down into the seat next to him. Blaine smiled around at the room, and although it was different to the choir room at Dalton, Blaine found that he liked it here.

"Well, that's great than Kurt. Blaine, feel free to join in. And Rachel, try to be careful." Blaine smiled as he looked over at Rachel, who had her hands on her stomach and was nodding her head. Kurt grinned as he pulled Blaine to his feet and led him to the group of people already standing in front of the piano. Blaine smiled even brighter as they all formed into two lines, boys facing girls. Kurt smiled cheekily when he made Blaine stand across from him.

_Yes! So crazy right now_

_Most incredibly _

_It's your girl b_

_It's your boy young_

_History in the makin_

Kurt and the boys started to sing before Blaine and the girls joined in with the next verse, dancing in front of the boys, trying to show-off.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two, three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Blaine grinned as each of the stepped up close to the guy they were paired with, and casually danced around them, not letting the guys touch them. Kurt mimicked the other guys, reaching out for Blaine. Blaine pretended to laugh and stepped back into line with the girls.

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now _

_(your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now _

_(your touch)_

_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss_

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin so crazy your loves got me lookin_

_Got me looking so crazy your love_

Kurt finally got a grab on Blaine then, and held him close, smiling as he watched Finn grab Rachel and held her close. Blaine smirked as he lent forward and sang into Kurt's ear.

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

"_who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me_

_Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress_

_You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress_

_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew_

_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you_

_Yeah, but still don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's cheek before he slipped out of his arms and formed the line again with the girls as the boys took up the next chorus.

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now _

_(your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now your touch's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(your touch)_

_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_

_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

Kurt and the boys stopped singing then, smiling as Blaine and the girls sang the next line before joining in again.

_I'm warmed up now_

_Let's go_

_Got me lookin so crazy, my baby_

_I'm not myself lately_

_I'm foolish, I don't do this _

_I've been playing myself_

_Baby I don't care_

_Cuz your love got the best of me_

_And baby your making a fool of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

_Cuz baby you got me so crazy_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now _

_(your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now your touch's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(your touch)_

_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_

_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

The song ended with Blaine and the girls in their respective other's arms. Kurt grinned down at him before kissing him on the cheek, Mr. Schue cheering the group on in the background.

"Wow, guys. Good job. Blaine, you were great. Ever thought of transferring to the New Directions?" Will jokingly asked but Blaine smiled across at him.

"Good question, I was considering. I almost prefer it here." Blaine said as he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist, and he rested back against his chest.

"Well, that's great then. We really are a great group here. One big happy family." Will said with a smile as the rest of the group smiled over at him.

An hour later, after the group had practised one of their songs with Blaine watching, the group finally dispersed after showing Will the clothes they had brought for the baby. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as they walked over to Kurt's car.

"Kurt, I know we've only been together for about two months now, but I think I'm ready to tell you something now. Don't freak out." Blaine said as they stopped next to the Navigator. Kurt looked concerned as he looked at his boyfriend before nodding his head. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes bulged for a moment and his mouth almost opened in shock. But he quickly came to terms with it as his eyes softened and he smiled happily.

"I love you too."

Blaine grinned as he pulled him to him and kissed him, both of them ignoring the cat-calls which were obviously coming from Puck and Santana.

"You take my breath away." Kurt said quietly into Blaine's ear, holding him close. "No one has ever made me feel that way before. I am so proud to be with you, Blaine."

"I hope you are, I want you to be." Blaine said before he kissed him again, dragging it out to show Kurt how much he really did love him. Kurt hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms arms around his neck. Blaine took this as a good sign, so he quickly swiped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and hummed in return when he opened his lips for him. Blaine gently caressed Kurt's tongue with his own before leading it into his own mouth and sucking happily on it. They each pulled away when the lack of oxygen started to take effect on them, and Blaine happily rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurt whispered repeatedly in his ear, making Blaine blush with happiness.

"I'm so happy your my boyfriend." Blaine whispered back, holding Kurt close and choosing not to let him go. "I love you so much."

They were unsure how long they stood there, but by the time they broke apart, the car park was empty. Blaine smiled when Kurt noticed this and kissed his cheek before stepping back and running around to the passenger side of the car and waited for Kurt to unlock the doors. Sliding in, Blaine quickly took Kurt's hand in his and didn't let it go the entire drive back to his house.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said as Blaine lent over to kiss him goodbye as the came to a stop in front of Blaine's house.

"I love you too, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said, smiling into the kiss.

"You will-" Kurt didn't have a chance to finish, because Blaine had quickly jumped out of the car and was walking away from him, waving goodbye as he went. Kurt shook his head, a smile on his face as he pulled away from the curb and made his way home, ready to start planning for the big Hummel-Hudson wedding.

**Yay, baby shopping! Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. So, please review, they mean a lot. xx**


	11. Transfers and expulsion

Kurt smiled as he stood by his locker the next day with Rachel and Mercedes, casually talking happily about the baby and the upcoming wedding. Kurt hadn't noticed him, but Rachel and Mercedes grinned happily at someone over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt spun quickly when he felt someone tap him on this shoulder, and he held his books up close to his face for protection. But nothing came flying towards him and he wasn't pushed into the hard metal of his locker. Kurt slowly lowered his books to look at the person who had frightened him.

A smiling, yet concerned Blaine was revealed. Kurt grinned at him, but didn't launch himself into his arms like he wanted to. Looking around to make sure there was no jocks in their hallway, Kurt grinned happily and pushed himself into his boyfriends open arms.

"Blaine! What are doing here?" Kurt asked as he pulled back a little to look at his boyfriend, searching his golden-hazel eyes. Blaine smiled at up Kurt, happy to be holding him in his arms again.

"I told you I'd see you today." Blaine said happily, neither of them noticing when the girls started waving their arms at them, trying to get their attention. "Wha-"

Blaine didn't have a chance to finish his question as something cold collided with his face and Kurt's. "Ugh!"

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Hummel?" A voice called harshly from behind Blaine and Kurt quickly pushed his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine quickly reached up with his free hand and used it to rub away the ice in his eyes, before lifting Kurt's head from his shoulder and tried to clean the slushy from his pale face.

"Get lost, Karofsky! You know damn well Puck and Finn would kick your white-boy arse if they heard about this." Mercedes called to the mysterious person behind Blaine. Blaine turned to look at him then, just as Karofsky laughed.

"Why, just because they're both as gay as these two." Karofsky snickered as Blaine stepped back from Kurt, despite Kurt trying to stop him. "What's wrong, new guy? Are you gonna defend your fairy-arse boyfriend?"

Nothing could stop Blaine then. No one, absolutely no one insulted his boyfriend. Moments later, Blaine's fist connected hard with the side of Karofsky's face, a dull thud echoing throughout the quiet hallway. Shocked, Karofsky took a step back from Blaine, who currently had a furious look on his face.

"Don't you _dare _insult my boyfriend! He wasn't doing nothing, and just because your so far in the closet, your in Narnia, doesn't mean you have the right to bully the one's who are brave enough to be themselves." Blaine said angrily, punching the locker next to him before turning his back and walking back to Kurt. Kurt looked at him, a look of pure shock on his face before his smiled and him and gently took the hand Blaine was cradling against him chest.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that." Kurt said as he drew his hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently. Blaine smiled at him, noticing that his face was still covered in ice and red dye #7.

"Yes I did. I'm your boyfriend, I'm meant to protect you. Now, lets go get cleaned up before we're late to class." Blaine said as he pulled him away from the lockers. Kurt looked up at him in shock as Blaine pulled him towards the closest bathroom.

"Wait, what do you mean that _we're _going to be late to class." Kurt asked as Blaine turned one of the taps and started splashing his face with the warm water. Kurt dug in his bag for a towel that he always stored there and wet it with the water that was running from Blaine's tap and went to work cleaning his boyfriend's face. Blaine sighed as Kurt smiled over at him, his eyes falling closed.

"I transferred here."

Kurt suddenly found it hard to breath as he looked at his boyfriend in shock, his hand stopping in his cheek. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the shocked expression on Kurt's face, "Kurt, what's the matter?"

Kurt shook his head to break himself out of the trance he was in before he hugged Blaine. He stopped suddenly, Blaine looking up at him in confusion.

"Wait, wait, you didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did this for me it be very romantic for one but it could lead to resentment which could lead to anger which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty breakup like you know on the bachelorette have you watched that episode-" Kurt managed to splutter out before Blaine gripped his biceps and made him look at him.

"Hey, hey. I came here for me because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt to him and hugged him. Kurt smiled into his shoulder before lifting the cloth back up and cleaning the rest of the slushy from his boyfriend's face. Blaine smiled and took the cloth from him and started to clean Kurt's face and hair.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now, huh?" Kurt said with a smile as Blaine casually thread his hands through his chestnut hair. Kurt hummed happily at the feeling, not going crazy like he usually would. He didn't mind so much when Blaine did it.

"I already have that figured out." Blaine said with a grin as he pulled him from the bathroom and the raced to their first class of the morning.

* * *

Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled him down to the courtyard during lunch, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on but the entire glee club was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them.

"Go down there." Blaine said as he smiled over at Kurt. Kurt gave a confused look before Blaine kissed him on the cheek and pushed him a few steps forward. Kurt rolled his eyes before he raced down the steps and dropped down into a seat next to Finn, and watched as Blaine started to sing.

_Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin', what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around  
The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground_

That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave

You know I'm crazy  
crazy, crazy for you baby  
crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

Tell Me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see

Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
That I'm not wastin', my feelings on you

Every time I look at you  
My heart is jumpin', what can I do?  
You drive me crazy,

Crazy  
I just cant sleep  
Crazy I'm in too deep  
You know I'm crazy  
Crazy but it feels alright

Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night  
You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

By the end of the song, Brittany and Santana had already gotten up to join Blaine and his dance down the steps. Kurt had already figured out that the song was aimed at him. Kurt smiled as Blaine came to a stop in front of him.

"Well, I'm into you too and you're the only one I will see." Kurt said as Blaine smiled, waggling his eyebrows at him. "Oh, and you're not wasting your feelings on me."

Blaine laughed as he reached for his hand and pulled him to him, kissing him on the lips happily.

Smiling, Kurt pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you." He whispered, blue-green eyes staring into golden-hazel ones. Blaine smiled back at him.

"I love you too." Blaine said back clearly, pulling Kurt back into a hug. A chorus of 'Awwww's were heard behind them. Blaine lent his head against Kurt's shoulder as he laughed, but it was also to hide the blush that was burning on his cheeks. He only looked up when he heard the cutest noise, Kurt's giggle.

"I'm never going to leave you." Blaine said seriously, Kurt looking back at him with a similar look.

"That's good, because I'm never letting you go. I'll never say goodbye to you." Kurt replied as he hugged his boyfriend to his chest, refusing to let him go.

Will smiled from across the courtyard, he really hadn't expected Blaine to transfer. But here he was, singing a love song to a boy who had been miserable up until a few months ago. He didn't expect any of what had happened since Rachel had came out that she was pregnant. Like the fact that Santana and Puck were best friends with Rachel and Kurt, or that Puck and Quinn were together. But he was happy for them, and he was happy for that little life that had pulled them all together. With a smile, Will walked over to the laughing group and clapped a hand onto Blaine's shoulder, who shot his head up from Kurt's shoulder and stared at him.

"Well Blaine, congratulations. Welcome to the family!" Will said excitedly as everyone jumped up and hugged him in one large group hug.

* * *

A few days later, Kurt is standing at his locker along with Mercedes and Rachel, waiting for Blaine to show up. He can see Blaine at the other end of the hallway, but he looks away quickly as he is thrust hard against his locker. Kurt's gaze shots up to watch a laughing Karofsky walk off, yelling Fag back at him. Anger boils up in Kurt, and without a glance at Blaine or the girls, Kurt runs after Karofsky as he walks into the boys locker room.

"What the _hell_ is your problem? Hey, I'm talking to you!" Kurt yells as Karofsky turns to look at him, a look of humour on his face.

"What, have you come to sneak a peek at my junk?" Karofsky asked, his voice harsh as he took a step back. Kurt sent him back his best bitch face.

"What on earth gave you the impression that I wanted to _look_ at you. Did you ever figure that I didn't _like_ you that way? Or isn't that fact that I have a _boyfriend_ big enough for your tiny brain?" Kurt yelled, getting steadily more infuriated at the neanderthal in front of him. Karofsky glared at him, his face twisting into an ugly sneer.

"You don't get to call me stupid!" Karofsky almost yelled as Kurt stepped closer.

"Yeah? And you don't get to slushy me and my friends, or push me into lockers, or yell at me and call me cruel names. But guess what? You do anyway." Kurt yelled, up in Karofsky's face this time. Karofsky's face was red with anger now as he bent towards the slightly shorter teen.

"Get out of my face!" Karofsky yelled, saliva flying into Kurt's slightly red tinted skin.

"What are you gonna do, I'm not afraid of you Karofsky." Kurt yelled back a moment before he was pushed against the row of lockers. "Go on, hit me. It'll never work. You can never punch the gay out of me, as much as I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

Karofsky growled loudly at him and got even closer, Kurt was sure he was going to hit him. But he did something much worse. Before Kurt could stop him, Karofsky had his lips on him, and Kurt couldn't move out of fear. His arms stayed locked at him side, his eyes opened wide in shock and fear. His brain was buzzing along with his ears, so loud that he didn't hear the door open and feat came running towards him. The next thing he knew, Karofsky was off him and he was in Blaine's arms. Nothing could stop the tears then. His body seemed to wake up as he finally got control back over his arms and he was clinging to Blaine, his head buried in his shoulder as he cried.

"Come on, its okay Baby. I've got you." Blaine whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt simply nodded into his shoulder, feeling perfectly safe in the circle of Blaine's arms. Knowing Karofsky couldn't hurt him while Blaine was holding him, Kurt finally looked up at his boyfriend. Blaine looked back at him, tears welled up in his perfect hazel eyes. Kurt tried a small smile, which made Blaine hug him tighter and kissed his cheek. Kurt didn't shy away from him, so Blaine turned them to look at the group behind them.

Finn and Puck had followed Blaine in, and they had pulled Karofsky off of Kurt and held him captive while Blaine comforted Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, we're going to the principals office." Blaine declared and smiled up at Kurt. Kurt nodded back at him as Blaine carefully pulled him to the door, making a wide birth around the group. Kurt's eyes flicked to Karofsky as more tears started to fall, and was happy when they finally were out of that room. Moments later they were bombarded by Rachel and Mercedes. Rachel was talking a mile a minute, her arms flying around dangerously.

"Rachel! Shut up. I would slap you, but I don't know what that would do to the baby. Stress is bad, so just shut up!" Kurt all but yelled, finally making Rachel shut up as she stared at him in shock.

"Sorry." She muttered, and smiled when Kurt gave her a small smile.

"Come on, Kurt. Karofsky is not getting away with this." Blaine said after he shook Kurt's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Finn and Puck had already gone past, Karofsky unwillingly in tow. Kurt nodded as Blaine continued to lead him to the office. Finally Kurt had to laugh, after Blaine got them lost, twice.

"You don't know where the office is, do you?" Kurt asked with a big grin. Blaine looked at him, mock hurt playing on his handsome features.

"How could you ask such a thing? Of course I do." Blaine replied, a hand flying up to lay over his heart.

"Oh really? Where is it then?" Kurt asked, trying to hide a giggle. It didn't work very well, when it echoed throughout the empty hallway. Blaine looked up at him for a moment before he reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"Yep, ah it's down there." Blaine said, happy that Kurt hadn't pulled away from him, as he pointed to the left of them with a smile. Kurt laughed as he started to pull them in the right direction.

"Come on, Newbie." Kurt said, emitting a chuckle from Blaine.

Finn looked up as the finally reached the front office, both Kurt and Blaine laughing. Kurt smiled at his future step-brother.

"What took you so long?" Finn asked as he looked from his seat in the front office into the principals office, where Karofsky was currently being yelled at by Figgins.

"Blaine didn't ask for directions." Kurt replied, getting a laugh from Finn and Puck and a whack on the arm from Blaine. "I swear he's blonde sometimes."

Blaine frowned at him for a moment before Kurt pulled him into a hug with a laugh.

"Mr. Hummel?" Figgins voice called from the office doorway. "If you'd come in now."

"Not without Blaine." Kurt said quickly, fear on his face as he looked at Karofsky. Both Figgins and Blaine nodded, so Kurt let Blaine take his hand and lead him into the principals office. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend sat them down in chair furthest away from Karofsky.

"Okay Mr. Hummel, what happened?" Principal Figgins asked. Kurt looked up at him, and smiled a little when he felt Blaine squeeze his hand.

"I'm not going to lie, and even though I don't like outing people, I am going to do just that. David kissed me." Kurt said, not even looking at Karofsky, but at his principal and was a little surprised when anger flashed across his face.

"What? He's lying. I'm not a fag!" Karofsky yelled from across the room.

"Really? Kurt wasn't the only one in the room." Blaine spoke up, his own face alight with anger. "Me, Finn and Puck walked in as he was kissing Kurt. Kurt was terrified, I could see it in his eyes."

Figgins nodded as he called in Finn and Puck, who said the same thing Blaine did, and an hour later Karofsky was expelled from William McKinley High School due to sexual harassment. Kurt heaved a sigh as Karofsky walked out of the office and Blaine pulled him back into his arms.

"As Mr. Hummel seems to be rather shaken up, I would prefer it if you three escorted his home." Figgins said as he nodded at the three boys, who simply nodded back and climbed up from the chairs. Kurt smiled over at his boyfriend as Blaine helped him from his chair and took his hand as the left the office.

"I love you." Kurt said with a smile as Blaine looked over at him.

"That's good, because I love you too." Blaine said as he lent over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. A blush spread across Kurt's cheeks and down his neck as he smiled at the ground.

"And its never going to change." Kurt whispered at the ground and Blaine smiled, hearing every word.

**Yay! I know it was a whole chapter on Kurt and Blaine. But I just love them so much, and there will be more Rachel in the next chapter while she helps Kurt with the wedding plans. Next update should be soon, so just read and enjoy the Klaine-ness. And please review, they mean a lot :D xx**


	12. Wedding plans

**AN: Sorry about that, I just love Klaine so much that I get a bit carried away. So back on track. This chapter will have a lot of Rachel in it, maybe a little Finn, just mainly Rachel, Kurt and Carole. Next chapter is Sectionals!**

Rachel grinned as Kurt pulled them past several rows of bagged wedding dresses, Carol several steps behind.

"Kurt, slow down. I can't run as fast as used to!" Rachel called, making Kurt stopped and look back at her with a sheepish smile. Rachel smiled back at him as she wrapped her free hand around her largely pregnant smile.

"Sorry, Rachel. I'm just so excited. The wedding is only six weeks away and we don't have the wedding dress yet." Kurt said, dropping Rachel's hand and running ahead of the two women. Carole came up behind her then and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Anyone would think it was his wedding." Carole said with a laugh. Rachel grinned up at her baby's grandmother, but winced moments later when said baby kicked her in the ribs. Carole smiled gently as Rachel rubbed at the spot.

"Two very excited boys are two to many for me." Rachel said as they slowly started to follow Kurt, who had disappeared. Carole smiled down at her again, her hand trailing along the endless rows of wedding dresses. They finally found Kurt, who was pushed right up against one of the bags, which he had unzipped. Kurt turned to look at them, a look of pure happiness on his face.

"I found it!" He all but yelled, bouncing up and down on his feet out of excitement. "Carole, you have to try it on!"

Carole laughed as she took the bag from his hand and gave him a quizzical look.

"Is it my size?" Carole asked as Kurt nodded enthusiastically. A smile played on Carole's face as she walked of with a nod. Kurt smiled over at Rachel, before he wondered away from the wedding dresses, and over to the brides maids dresses.

"So, are you going to invite Blaine as your date?" Rachel asked, following him over to a row of yellow dresses. Seen as Kurt had his back to her, Rachel didn't see him blush.

"Umm, what about yellow?" He asked, not answering her question and motioning to the dresses in front of him. Rachel shook her head, before she realised that he was looking at her.

"Nope. You didn't answer my question." She replied as Kurt turned to look at her then. A small frown was on his face.

"I haven't yet. I'm scared he will say no." Kurt said as he moved away from the yellow dresses and went to riffle through the navy blue dresses. He turned to look at Rachel again and smiled when she shook her head once again.

"What? Are you serious Kurt? He's your boyfriend, he punched Karofsky for you. Do you really think he won't want to be your date to the wedding?" Rachel asked before frowning when Kurt nodded his head. "Kurt, we all know that he loves you just by the way he looks at you. Ask him, he won't disappoint you."

"Okay Rachel, I'll ask him." Kurt said, his glasz eyes shining as he smiled at his best friend. "Okay, now back to the dresses. What colour?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment, looking around carefully at all the colours shown before coming to a decision.

"Red." She said simply and Kurt watched her for a moment.

"Red?" He asked, a picture suddenly forming in his head and he raced across the room.

"Umm yeah." Rachel said, before she had actually realised that Kurt wasn't next to he anymore. She shook her head, and a fond smile formed on her face as she followed Kurt. Kurt smiled back at her as he pulled a red dress from the rack that he was sure would fit over her pregnant stomach and held it up in front of her.

"Hmm, go and try this on. I honestly don't know why the boys didn't come. They could have been fit for they're tuxes. How handsome would Blaine look in a tux?" Kurt babbled before Rachel laughed at him, grabbing the dress and walking away to the fitting rooms. Kurt followed her with a smile, an image of Blaine in a tux playing in his head. His smile widened as Carole stepped out of the fitting room. She looked lovely in the white dress.

"Wow, you look amazing, Carole." Kurt said with a smile as Carole spun a slow circle. She turned back to face him with a smile as Rachel stepped out of the other fitting room. The red dress she was wearing ended just above her knees, despite her baby bump. It had a V- neck and as she spun around, it was backless from the waist up. Kurt stepped closer to her, swatting her hand away as she fiddled with the hem.

"Rachel, stop! You look beautiful. You both look beautiful." Kurt said as he looked at the two women with a large grin. "They are the perfect dresses. You have my approval."

Rachel and Carole laughed as they crowded around Kurt and hugged him. Kurt swatted them away, telling them that they would crinkle the dresses or worse, his outfit!

"Okay, okay." Carole said, raising her hands in surrender. "Come on, Rachel. Lets go change before he sacrifices our lives for his clothes."

Rachel laughed as she followed Carole, leaving Kurt to quickly brush down his clothes.

"Hurry up!" He yelled after them, hearing both of the laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes as he took a seat and pulled his phone from his pocket.

**We need to talk. Its important- Kurt**

**About what, and isn't everything important to you? ;)- Blaine**

**Shut up! Its about the wedding- Kurt**

**Oh really, I'm still waiting for that talk- Blaine**

**You know what I'm going to ask you?- Kurt**

**Of course I do. And the answer is yes!- Blaine**

**Really?- Kurt**

**Yes, Kurt! Now let me get back to the game. Burt and Finn are giving me angry looks because I'm not paying attention. I love you :)- Blaine**

**Haha, have fun with that. I love you too. We will be home soon- Kurt**

**See you soon 3- Blaine**

Kurt giggled at the last message before he locked his phone and pushed it back into his pocket, just as both Rachel and Carole came out of the fitting rooms.

"Ready?" Kurt asked as the both nodded. "Okay, come on then. We will pay for these and get them to hold them 'till the wedding."

Ten minutes later, after they had payed for and left the dresses with the clerk, they were finally back in Kurt's car and heading home. Carole and Rachel were happily talking about the wedding and the baby, so Kurt let his mind wonder to the fact that Blaine was his date for the wedding. He would have squealed with happiness if the Rachel and Carole weren't in the car with him.

"So Kurt, have you asked Blaine yet?" Carole asked from beside him, breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

"Ah, well technically, he asked me." Kurt replied, feeling his cheeks warm up as he concentrated on the road.

"What? When?" Rachel squealed from the back-seat, making Kurt almost laugh. Kurt shook his head as he felt Rachel shook his shoulder. "Come on Kurt! You know girls life off of gossip."

"Fine. Sit back Rachel." Kurt said as he looked at her through the mirror. "I messaged him while you and Carole were getting changed. I told him that we needed to talk about something for the wedding, and that it was important. Then he told me that he had been waiting for that talk, so I asked him if he already knew what I wanted to ask him. Then he told me that of course he knew and that the answer was yes."

Kurt didn't notice that he had a large grin when the pulled up behind Finn's car. He looked around at the other two, who had large smiles on their faces. Kurt rolled his eyes again as he climbed out of the car and opened the door for Rachel. What he didn't expect was for Rachel to hug him, but he just thought that was because of the hormones.

"Come on, I really need to see Finn." Rachel said happily as she let Kurt go and started to waddle towards the front door. Kurt smiled fondly as he followed her, beating her to the door and opening it for her. Rachel smiled her thanks as she entered the house and left him on the doorstep.

Burt smiled as the three of them walked into the room, but like Finn, he didn't look away from the TV screen for longer than three seconds.

"Honestly, Burt. You aren't going to miss much. They aren't even playing right now." Carole said as she whacked him on the shoulder. Both Rachel and Kurt laughed as they looked over to the screen and noticed that it was in the middle of a commercial. Still laughing, Kurt kissed his father on the forehead and moved to sit down next to his boyfriend. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled over at Burt as Rachel hugged him and walked over to sit on Finn's lap, who groaned- earning a whack to the arm from Rachel. Kurt turned to smile at Blaine, as Blaine pulled him close to him, keeping his arm around his waist.

"Hi." Kurt whispered as he leaned closer and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Hey." Blaine replied with a smile, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurt said as he rested back against his boyfriend, but not paying attention to the game.

"So, are you guys ready for Sectionals this weekend?" Burt asked from his side of the room and all of the teenagers looked up at him with a nod. Kurt cuddled into his boyfriend's side as Rachel answered his father.

"Oh yes, we are all very excited and we really can't wait for Saturday. Mr Shue gave Kurt and Blaine a duet, I'm so proud of them. I know they will make us proud." Rachel said as she smiled over at Burt, not noticing when all three of the boys sent her a happy smile. Rachel Berry had changed since she became pregnant, she wasn't quite solo-hungry as she used to be. That could have been the fact that singing and dancing made her a little more tired than it used to, but the other members of the group chose to believe that she had just become kinder and more willing to part with most of the solos.

"Oh, that's great than Rachel. Just don't strain yourself to much, we really don't want to harm that grandson of mine." Burt said with a smile as Rachel wrapped her hands around her largely swollen stomach.

"I can't wait to meet him." Kurt chirped from his seat against Blaine, and everyone else in the room voiced they're approval.

"Me too. He has too of the best parents, so I'm sure he will be the most beautiful baby alive." Blaine said and Rachel turned to look at him in shock, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you Blaine, you have no idea how much that means to me, to us." Rachel said, her hand raising to rest over her heart as Blaine blushed slightly. Finn chuckled at his drama-queen girlfriend and lent over to kiss her on the cheek. Rachel smiled over at her boyfriend before she rested back against his chest.

That sat in relative silence until the end of the game, a few loud yells at the TV from Burt, Finn and Blaine, causing Kurt to look at all of them in shock and confusion, confused why anyone would want to watch this.

"Honestly, Blaine. They can't hear you. Stop yelling at the TV screen." Kurt chastised his boyfriend, whacking him on the shoulder. Blaine simply smiled and leaned closer to kiss him on the cheek. A chorus of 'Awww's were heard from Carole and Rachel, but Kurt just ignored them as he hugged Blaine.

"I love you." Blaine whispered in his ear, completely forgetting about the game he had been watching. Kurt turned back to face him, a sweet smile on his face.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied before he buried his face in his boyfriend's neck and placed a quick kiss there, glad that his father hadn't noticed. Blaine smiled as he buried his face in his boyfriend's hair, surprised that Kurt didn't yell at him for messing his hair-do, before he looked up at Rachel, who was falling asleep in Finn's lap. Blaine smiled fondly at the girl, it was easy to like her when she wasn't being loud and disruptive. As the game ended, Blaine looked over at Burt, about to say that he should head off, but Burt beat him to it.

"It's late, and I don't want either of you driving. So, you can both stay here tonight. Finn, take her to bed." Burt said as he looked over at Rachel. Finn was about to say something before Burt waved his hand at him.

"Finn, I trust you. And it's not like you can get her pregnant again. Not that you will be doing that." Burt said as Finn nodded and carefully shook Rachel awake.

"Come on, Babe. It's time for bed." Finn said, smiling as Rachel said something that none of them understood. Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat up, pulling Blaine up with him.

"Dad?"

"I trust you Kurt. It's not like you can get Blaine pregnant either. But still, no funny business." Burt said, his face stern but a smile on his lips. Kurt nodded as he stood up and hugged both his father and Carole and led Blaine away from the living room.

"Night!" He called to anyone that could hear him before he opened the door to his basement-bedroom.

"Come on, Blaine. We have to get up early tomorrow. You have to get fit for your tux and we have to practise our duet." Kurt said before he pulled him close for a kiss. Blaine smiled as he followed him down the stairs, Burt yelling a warning to them along the lines of "No funny business or its the couch for you Mr'.

"Love you too, Dad." Kurt jokingly called back to his father before he closed his door behind Blaine and continued down the stairs. Blaine smiled again, not being able to believe that he had found someone as perfect as Kurt, and that Kurt loved him back.

**Wullah! And there you have it, chapter 12. Lots of people said that there wasn't enough Finchel, so I added some more. Next chapter may be more Klaine, but there will be snippets of Finn and Finchel during Sectionals. So, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be soon, I promise. Please review, they mean a lot xx**


	13. COD Battle and Explanations

**AN: This is a Klaine/Finchel story. Yes, there has been a lot of Klaine lately in the last few chapters, but there will be more Finchel. I'm going to leave it as a Finchel story, because yes it is about their baby. But I plan on doing a sequel, and I'm planning on that being Klaine central. There will be more Finchel, I promise. Sorry, next chapter will be Sectionals.**

**There's going to be a lot of Klaine, but I promise there will be more Finchel. I promise. Thankyou to all the reviews xx**

Finn growled loudly, making both Kurt and Blaine look up at him. Kurt rolled his eyes before he shook his head and made his way over to his future-step brother. Finn glared at him when he noticed that Kurt was barely holding in his laughter, and he quickly sent one Blaine's way when he heard a strangled chuckle coming from behind him.

"Finn, why are you such an oaf?" Kurt asked as he snatched the bow-tie from Finn's hands. Finn sent him a confused look, making Kurt roll his eyes again. "Honestly, how many times do I have to show you this before you actually understand it?"

Finn pouted as Kurt quickly tied the tie for him before undoing it and showing him again as he tied it slower for him. Finn watched him for a moment before Kurt undid the tie again and passed it to him.

"Your turn. We are not leaving here until you get it right." Kurt said, showing him one of his smaller bitch faces. Finn nodded as he slowly tied the tie under Kurt's careful eye. Kurt made him do it several times before he gave him his nod of approval before he headed back to Blaine, who was now laughing out right and was almost on the floor, clutching his stomach as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Finn all but yelled from across the room as he tugged his jacket on over his white dress shirt. This just made Blaine laugh even more, and moments later he was on the floor, having fallen flat on his ass when he couldn't stand upright due to the laughing. Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend as he tied his shoe laces while sitting next to the still laughing Blaine.

"Okay, Blaine. I think you need some fresh air." Kurt said as he stood up and clutched his boyfriend by the arm. Blaine simply nodded, wiping at his face. Kurt smiled fondly at him as he led him to the front door and pushed him out into the cool air. Blaine happily gulped in lungfuls of air before he was happy that he could breath properly again.

"No more laughing at Finn. No matter how funny he may look. Honestly, that oaf will be the death of you." Kurt said as Blaine made his way back to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, chuckling.

''Okay, no more laughing at Finn. I promise." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek, making the taller boy blush, 'So, what song do you want to sing for Sectionals?"

"Oh, I get to choose, do I?" Kurt asked with a smile. "How about a Jesse McCartney song?"

"Okay, what song?" Blaine asked with a small grin. Kurt quickly returned it before taking his hand.

"Because you live." Kurt replied, his face still alight with happiness. Blaine nodded his approval.

"Good choice." Blaine said, tears in his eyes before he hugged Kurt again. Gripping his hand tighter he pulled them back into the store before they believed that they had stolen the suits. Kurt grinned over at Finn, who had his mobile in his hand and was pacing the floor.

"Sorry, Finn. No more killing my boyfriend." Kurt said as he hurried over to Finn, trusting that Blaine could remove the suit without crinkling it. Kurt just didn't have that trust in Finn.

Finn would have swatted Kurt away, but he knew that he would have killed him if he had. Half an hour later, after Kurt was sure that none of the suits had been damaged and where safely back in their bags, the three boys were out the door after paying and where heading home.

"So, Blaine, do you play Call of Duty?" Finn asked from the back-seat, breaking the silence. Blaine turned to look at him with a large grin.

"I could kick your butt." Blaine replied, a shocked look coming across Finn's face before it broke out into a grin.

"Really. We so have to invite the boys over. Will you play with us, Kurt?" Finn asked as both boys turned to look at Kurt with pouts and puppy-dog eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes at the two of them before turning to look at Blaine.

"Fine. But I get Blaine as a partner. He really is good." Kurt said as he smiled at his boyfriend, who grinned back. "But wait 'till you see me play. I've already beaten Puck and Artie."

"Bet you're not as good as me." Blaine said as he waggled his eye brows.

"Wanna bet?" Kurt asked with a grin as he turned onto their street.

"Five bucks says Kurt kicks your butt." Finn called from the back-seat.

"You're on!" Blaine replied, turning in his seat to high-five Finn.

"I'm sorry to say this Blaine, but you are going down!" Kurt said as he looked over at Blaine innocently, receiving a loud woot from Finn. Kurt had a feeling there was going to be more money put into that bet, that is once Puck and the others arrived.

"Dream on, Porcelain." Blaine replied as he crossed her arms over his chest. Kurt turned to look at him in wonder, noticing the sexy smirk on his face.

"Back to the nick-names are we, Blaine Warbler?" Kurt asked with a smirk of his own.

"Yup!" Blaine replied, popping the 'P'. Finn watched the two, a large smile on his face. He had to say it, or rather think it, but he loved Kurt's boyfriend.

"Blaine, we are going to have a great friendship." Finn said as Kurt finally pulled into the driveway. Blaine turned with another smile and high-fived him again.

"Finn call Puck. He is my new partner now. You two are going down." Kurt said as he jumped out of the car and raced to the front door, leaving the two in the car. Finn looked back at Blaine, and neither of them could hold their laughter in.

"You go in, I'm gonna call Puck. He'd never say no to CoD battle." Finn said as the laughter died down. Blaine nodded as he climbed out of the car and followed his boyfriend inside. Finn shook his head as he pulled his phone from his pocket and decided to quickly text Rachel.

**Finn: **Rach, having a CoD game day with the guys. I'll call you later. Love you.

**Rachel: **Ok, babe. Have fun. Love you too.

Finn smiled as he flicked open his contacts and quickly found Puck's name and clicked on it and waited for Puck to answer.

"Go for Puck." Puck's voice called to him.

"Dude, you've been claimed!" Finn cheered to his best friend.

"I've been claimed?"

"You've been claimed!" Finn replied.

"Hummel finally gave up. I knew he'd come running back." Puck said through the phone.

"Yeah, its you and Kurt against me and Blaine. I just want to see who can kick who's butt first."

"Anderson is good at CoD?"

"Apparently. I've already started a bet that Kurt will kick his butt first. So get to my house before Kurt embarrasses me in front of his boyfriend." Finn said as he climbed out of the car and headed towards the house.

"Alright, dude. Be there in ten."

"Seeya dude." Finn said as he hung up and entered the lounge room.

"Dude's! That is something I don't need to see!" Finn all but yelled as his eyes fell on Kurt and Blaine making out on the couch. It seemed that they had made up. Kurt quickly sat up, pulling away from Blaine's searching hands as he stood up.

"Right. We sort of got carried away." Kurt said as he started for the stairs. "You're still going down, Blaine."

"Am not!" Blaine yelled after him as he jumped up from his place on the couch and chased his boyfriend up the stairs. A moment later a door slammed and giggles could be heard from where Finn stood. Finn automatically tried to block those images out of his head as he headed towards the kitchen, getting bowls of chips, popcorn and other assorted snacks ready as he waited for Puck to arrive.

Finn was happily humming himself when he heard the door slam open.

"Anderson, you are going down!" Puck yelled as soon as he entered the house, slamming the door behind him. Laughter echoed down to them, and both Puck and Finn knew it was Blaine.

"Dream on." Blaine yelled back to him before the house was silent again.

"I so want to see Hummel kick his arse." Puck said in a quieter voice as he walked over to help with the bowls.

"Wanna join in on the bet. All of us are again Blaine." Finn said as he started to follow Puck up the stairs, heading towards his bedroom. Puck hammered on Kurt's door, followed by a loud gasp.

"Come on, Kurt. I want to see you kick your boyfriend's arse. Or at least Finn's." Puck yelled to him before Finn whacked him on the arm.

"Give us a minute!" Kurt squeaked at him before he started giggling again.

"Come on, Hummel. You can get some later." Puck called back to him. Moments later, the door opened to a rather flustered looking Kurt with the top three bottoms on his shirt undone and his lips pick and slightly swollen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said as he hurriedly fixed his shirt and hair. Blaine came up behind him and gently squeezed his arse.

"Babe, you know exactly what they're talking about." Blaine said as he wound his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed the back of his neck. Kurt blushed bright red, making both Puck and Finn burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Kurt said as he wiggled out of Blaine's arms and grasped Puck by the arm and pulled him towards Finn's room. "Come on, Puckerman. We have to beat them."

Puck simply nodded as he rushed over to Finn's Xbox 360 and pulled out four controllers. He was already grinning to himself when he pushed the disc into the console and threw one of the controllers back to Kurt. Kurt caught it in mid-air as Blaine and Finn entered the room, Blaine sitting next to Kurt and Finn dropping to the ground after they had each collected their controllers.

Half an hour later, both Blaine and Finn were groaning in defeat as Kurt and Puck smiled and danced around in their victory.

"Come here." Kurt said as he stopped dancing and turned to look at Blaine, who was pouting.

"How the hell are you so good at it?" Blaine asked in denial as he got up from his seat on the bed and made his way over to Kurt, who had just received a high-five from Puck.

"Oh, easy. I'm awesome!" Kurt replied as he pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him gently. Blaine surrender to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Dude's. Don't need to see this!" Finn yelled at the two, before he grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his face while Puck was cat-calling. "Puck, shut up!"

All three of them laughed at Finn before he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Finn looked up to see Kurt holding him down

"Get offa me!" Finn yelled as he squirmed under Kurt's hold. Kurt just laughed as he collapses beside him, reaching up and pulling Blaine down with him.

"You are such a sore loser." Kurt declared as Finn jumped up from the ground and zeroed in of a bowl of popcorn. "And a pig."

"Am not!" Finn said past a mouthful of popcorn.

"Right. Now say that without a mouthful of popcorn." Kurt said as he looked up at Finn, his eyebrows raised as the others started to laugh. Finn blushed scarlet as his phone started to ring. Murmuring for the other's to shut up, Finn answered the phone.

"Hello, Rachel?" Finn called into the phone.

"Hey Finn, do you have Noah there?" Rachel asked from the other end of the line. Finn looked over at Puck in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, getting more confused. Rachel sighed.

"Quinn wants to talk. Bring Puck. Sorry, babe, I have to go. Bye."

"Love you." Finn said as he hung up and looked over at Puck.

"What's the matter dude?" Puck asked, looking equally confused.

"Is Rachel alright, Finn?" Kurt asked as he sat up.

"Umm, yeah. Apparently Quinn wants to talk and Rachel told me to bring Puck along." Finn answered as he stood up. Puck nodded, still looking confused, and went over to the door. "Are you guys alright here?"

Kurt sent Blaine a smirk as he jumped to his feet. Blaine quickly followed him. "Perfectly."

Finn rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door.

"No funny business, or I will tell Burt." Finn declared as he looked back at Kurt, who sent him an innocent look.

"Now why would we do that? We'll be good, now won't we Blaine." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"We promise, Finn." Blaine's voice was heard before Kurt's bedroom door slammed closed.

Finn laughed as he ran down the stairs and out the front door, locking it on his way out. Puck was already seated in Finn's truck.

"Do you know what's going on?" Puck asked as Finn climbed in and started the car, pulling out of the driveway quickly.

"Wouldn't have a clue."

* * *

Rachel was currently pacing in front of her couch, in which Quinn was seated on.

"Rachel, cut it out. You're making me dizzy." Quinn finally spoke up as she started to feel nauseous. Rachel sent her an apologetic smile before she carefully sat down beside her.

"Sorry Quinn." Rachel replied as she fiddled with the front of her shirt, feeling terribly fat today.

"Rachel, stop it. You're not fat. That is baby." Quinn said as she gently whacked at her hand, being careful not to hit her stomach as well. "What is taking them so long?"

As if on cue, they both looked up at the rumble of Finn's truck as it pulled into the Berry's driveway.

"Calm down, they're here now." Rachel said as she slowly got up and headed towards the door, not waiting for them to knock. Rachel opened the door to a very confused looking Finn and Puck.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Finn asked as he stepped past her into the house. Puck smiled at her before he hugged her gently and followed Finn into the house.

"Go into the lounge, Quinn will explain soon." Rachel said as she closed the door and watched the two boys walk off towards the lounge, where Quinn was waiting. Rachel puffed a large sigh before she turned away from the door and followed them. When she entered, Puck was seated next to Quinn while Finn was leaning against the fireplace. All three of them looked up as Rachel entered, giving Quinn a meaningful look. Quinn nodded as she looked down at her hands. Rachel smiled gently as she walked over to the armchair across from the couch and sat down carefully. Finn smiled at his girlfriend as he walked over and sat down on the armrest of her chair. Rachel grinned up at him.

"Well as you all know, Rachel is pregnant." Quinn said, not quite knowing why she had just said that. A chorus of 'Duh's came from the two boys before Quinn continued. "Yeah, that was kind of dumb. Anyway, a few weeks ago, I slept with Puck. We were both drunk and we didn't use protection."

Puck blushed bright red when Quinn said that, clearing wishing she hadn't told everyone.

"A week or so later, I was feeling nauseous and my period was late." Quinn continued, this time Finn blushed. "So I decided to buy a pregnancy test. I happened to see Kurt there, so he saw me with the test, and I asked if he could come keep me company. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Finn belched out, looking completely shocked that his ex-girlfriend was pregnant while his girlfriend was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" Puck asked, and the others were surprised to see how calm he was.

"Umm, Seen as Rachel is about six and a half months pregnant now, and me and Puck slept together a week or so after she told everyone, I must be about two and a half pregnant now." Quinn said, stopping for breath. "I moved in with Rachel when I was about a month along."

"Are you going to keep it?" Puck asked. Quinn turned to look at him, grasping gently at the slight protrusion in between her hips. Then she looked back over at Rachel.

"Well that little guy needs a playmate, and Rachel's dads are fine with me being pregnant, so yes Puck I am keeping the baby." Quinn said with a smiled and gasped a little as Puck reached over and laid a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Good. Am I allowed to raise it with you?" Puck asked, and the three others had never seen him look so sincere.

"Yes, Puck. Yes you can." Quinn replied with a smile. Puck grinned back before her pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Oh thank god!" Rachel stage-whispered from her seat beside Finn, and the others looked up and laughed. "Now me and Kurt aren't the only ones that know. Are you going to tell the others, Quinn?"

"Well, they were fine with it when you told them you were pregnant, so they should be okay when I tell them." Quinn replied. "But I want to wait just a little longer, maybe a few weeks."

Rachel nodded before she started onto a conversation about Sectionals.

"I am so excited, I really can't wait for Kurt and Blaine's duet. They are _so_ good together." Rachel said, basically jumping up and down in her seat out of excitement.

"You really have changed." Puck spoke up when no-one else did.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking confused.

"Look at yourself. You're getting excited over the fact that someone _else_ is doing a duet, instead of you. Old Berry would be pissed of by now, demanding that Mr. Schue give you the solo." Puck said with a smile, "I mean, you get to sing in one of the songs, but it's not like Kurt and Blaine's solo's."

Rachel just smiled, not really needing to answer. She knew she had changed, she had to look out for someone other than herself now. She would have to care for a baby in two and a half months, and she had Finn. It wasn't all about Rachel Berry anymore. She had bigger responsibilities now.

"Things are different now." Rachel simply said before she started back onto the other conversation. Finn smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulders and rested his head on her hair. They were happy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Taa Daa! Lots of Finn and Finchel in this chapter! There will be more Klaine in the next chapter, due to them having a duet at Sectionals, but there will be Finchel as well. I hope you enjoyed Kurt kicking their butts, and please review xx**


	14. Sectionals

"From William McKinley High school, in Lima, Ohio, please welcome the New Directions!"

Kurt and Blaine slowly walked onto the stage, followed by the rest of the New Directions, and stood separated on the front of the stage. Music started to play, and Kurt could hear the other start to hum and sing along, but all Kurt could see was Blaine.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

**Its the end of the world in my mind**

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

**I've been looking for the answer**

**Somewhere**

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

**But now I know what I didn't know**

Kurt sung the first by himself, looking out at the audience rather than Blaine, but he could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He also knew that Blaine knew that he was singing to him.

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Blaine smiled brightly as he joined Kurt in the chorus, meaning every word as he stared at Kurt, who had yet to look at him.

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**

**Cuz of you, made it through in a storm**

**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**

**I'm so glad I found an angel**

**Someone**

**Who was there when all my hopes fell**

**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

The smile stayed on Blaine's face as he took up the next verse, his face brightening when Kurt finally turned and looked at him when he called him an angel. A smile broke out across Kurt's face as he watched him sing, the rest of the group swaying and singing along quietly.

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live, I live**

As the two boys sang the chorus, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Tina and Mike came up behind them and started to dance in their pairs, the other singing loudly during the chorus.

**Because you live there's a reason why**

**I carry on when I lose the fight**

**I want to give what you've given me always**

Kurt sang alone as the stepped closer to Blaine and started to dance with him like the others were, the rest of the New Directions forming around them as the sang the rest of the song.

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live, I live, I live**

They were met by a round of applause as the group stepped back into formation, and the next song started to play as Mercedes and Quinn stepped forward and sung the first verse.

**And I am telling you, I'm not going**

**You're the best man I'll ever know**

**There's no way I can ever go**

**No, No, there's now way**

Mercedes and Quinn stepped back, joining in with the dancing once again as Puck and Tina stepped forward.

**No, no, no way**

**I'm living without you**

**I'm not living without you**

**I don't wanna be free**

Puck grinned as he took Tina's hand and pulled her back into the throng of dancers. Kurt and Brittany stepped forward next.

**I'm staying, I'm staying**

**And you, and you**

**You're gonna love me**

**Ooh, you're gonna love**

Brittany gripped Kurt's hand then and pulled him back as the group formed back into their formation and together they all sung the chorus.

**And I am telling you, I'm not going**

**Even though the rough times are showing**

**There's just no way, no way**

Next, Finn and Blaine stepped forward along with Mike and Sam.

**We're part of the same place**

**We're part of the same time**

**We both share the same blood**

**We both have the same mind**

The four boys stepped back into their places, the crowd now cheering, as Rachel, Tina and Santana stepped forward into their place.

**And time and time we've had so much to share**

**No, no, no, no, no, no way**

**I'm not waking up tomorrow morning**

**And finding that there's nobody there**

As the three girls stepped forward, Artie rolled into the centre by himself, while the rest of the group sang behind him.

**Darling, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
You see, there's no way, there's no way**

Artie rolled back into his spot as all the girls moved forward and formed a line in front of the boys.

**Tear down the mountains  
Yell, scream, and shout  
You can say what you want  
I'm not walking out**

**Stop all the rivers  
Push, strike, and kill  
I'm not gonna leave you  
There's no way I will**

The girls stayed in their positions as they turned to look at the boys.

**And I am telling you I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever, ever go**

**No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
Not living without you  
I don't wanna be free**

The boys surged forward and mixed in with the girls, making sure they had a partner before dancing with them as they all sung the rest of the song, the crowd in front of the still cheering and clapping.

**I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
Oh, hey, you're gonna love me**

**Yes, you are, ooh, ooh, love me  
Yeah, love me, love me, love me, love  
You're gonna love me**

The crowd cheered louder as the group bowed and ran from the stage, moving of behind stage for a group hug with Mr. Schue.

"Guys, great job. For your first competition, you did really well." Mr. Schue said as they all stepped away from each other and started to make their way into the audience to find their seats, taking the ones that had just been the Warblers.

"All the way from Westerville, Ohio. The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The New Directions were just sitting down in their seats as the curtains opened again to show a sea of male students in navy blue and red blazers. They watched as a brown headed boy stepped forward

"Nick." Blaine said as the other turned and looked at him, most of the having almost forgotten that he had been a member of the Warbers. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and reached out to rub his arm as the boy started to sing.

**Oh yeah(oooh)  
Oh yeah(oooh, aaa)  
So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much  
Deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free**

**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**

**Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine (mixes in with mine)  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined (completely intertwined)  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know (that I didn't know)  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free**

**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me ,oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**

**You say your faith is shaken  
And You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun (waiting for the sun)  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
I don't care where I have to go**

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah**

**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**

**Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**

The New Directions, along with almost all of the audience, cheered and clapped for the group. Blaine jumped to his feet as the started their next song, and the rest of the audience quickly followed.

**Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

"Wow, they've never done Avril Lavigne before." Blaine said from where he stood as the crowd cheered while the curtains closed. They all sat down again, and waited before the next group performed. They weren't as good as the New Directions and the Warblers, and the crowd clapped politely when they finished. After they had finished, the three groups were called onto the stage. The presenter stood in front of them with three envelopes in his hand, the three groups watching him nervously.

"Okay, lets get on with it, shall we?" The presenter declared as he opened the third place envelope and pulled out the card, pausing.

"And in third place, The Jane Addams Academy Glee Club!"

The group of girls beside the Warblers cheered as the were handed a third place trophy. Moments later they walked off back stage.

"Now, In first place... The New Directions!"

The New Directions cheered louder than ever, Rachel jumping into Finn's arms as Kurt jumped into Blaine's. As they were passed their first place trophy, hefting it high in the air, out of the corner of Mr. Schue's eye, he could see them staring at Blaine with disappointment clear in their eyes. Blaine made it better though as he pulled Kurt from the group and ran over to his old glee club to hug them. They happily obliged and hugged him back, even going so far to hug and clap Kurt on the back. Kurt was grinning when they made their way back to the group.

"Congrats guys, I knew you had it in you. Next step, Regionals!"

**And there you have it, Sectionals! I was determining between the New Directions and the Warblers tying, but I decided to go with them winning like they did in the show. Next chapter, Rachel will be about seven and a half almost eight months pregnant, and it will be about a month 'till Regionals! Please review xx Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. I can wish though, can't I? :D**


	15. Friends Forever

**AN: I do not own Glee, if I did Klaine would be back together already. Anyway, on with the chapter. Oh, and I have decided to have Sam in here from the start like Blaine.**

Rachel smiled happily at the Sectional trophy, but the smile disappeared moments later when James kicked her and she had the sudden need to pee. Everyone looked up in shock as Rachel ran from the room.

"Bladder shot?" Artie called from where he sat with Brittany. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Probably." Puck replied as he squeezed Quinn's hand. Everyone chuckled at that, though most of them were glad that they weren't currently seven and a half months pregnant with a baby boy that loved to kick them in the ribs and the bladder. A few minutes later, Rachel finally stepped back into the choir room and resumed her seat beside Finn, her hands wrapped around her large stomach.

"So, Rachel, only one and a half months to go 'till we meet the little guy." Kurt spoke from his seat in the back row beside Blaine. Rachel turned to look at him, giving him a smile. A moment later she groaned, her hand shooting up to press against her stomach.

"Ooh, kidney shot." Puck called from a few seats down. If Rachel had anything in her hand, she would have thrown it at him.

"Mr. Schue. Is it okay if I say something?" Quinn asked, her hand in the air. Will turned to look at her before he nodded.

"Sure Quinn. Everyone quiet, and Puck, stop picking on Rachel." Will said, looking pointedly at Puck.

"But, Mr. Schue. I'd never pick on Rachel." Puck replied, sending him his most innocent smile. Will laughed at him before turning away.

"Quinn?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows at the girl.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Quinn said quickly as she dropped Puck's hand and jumped from her seat and moved to stand in front of the piano before she turned to look at her friends.

"Umm, for a few months now, I have been keeping something secret that only Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Finn and Rachel's dads know about." Quinn said before she paused, not really knowing how to continue. She decided to just say it. "I'm pregnant."

Most of the group gasped, all their faces looking shocked and confused. That is, until Mercedes burst out laughing, making everyone else laugh.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. But that is just awesome. First Rachel, now you. Babymania!" Mercedes said through giggles. "I'm fine with it Quinn, just please, no-one else get pregnant."

The other girls in the room laughed at this, before a chorus of 'We promise''s filled the room. Mercedes laughed again as she hugged Tina, who happened to be seated next to her.

"So, you are all fine with it?" Quinn asked, looking slightly nervous. Will came up behind her and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Quinn, we're fine with Rachel being pregnant, what makes you think we won't be fine with you?" He asked, giving her a smile. Quinn smiled back at him before she hugged him. She heard several laughs from behind her, and moments later the rest of the glee club was surrounding her. None of them were quite so sure how Rachel had managed to reach her first, but Quinn didn't care as her best friend hugged her, being careful due to the fact that they were both pregnant. When the group hug finally dissipated, Quinn was happy to see that so many people loved her.

Rachel smiled up at her best friend as she felt Kurt sling his arms around her.

"I'm kind of glad Blaine can't get me pregnant." Kurt whispered into her ear and Rachel looked up at him in shock.

"Are you?" She asked and Kurt sent her a look of shock and horror.

"No, Rachel. I'm still a virgin!" Kurt said, a little too loud. He heard several of his friends laugh nervously and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine blush. "Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out."

Rachel looked at her best friend as he blushed just as red as his boyfriend, and she couldn't help but laugh. Kurt whacked her gently on the arm with a smile before he moved of to hug Blaine.

"Okay guys, time to practise. Regionals is in a month!" Will called from beside the piano. "Any song choices?"

"I have a song I'd like to sing now, if you don't mind, Mr. Schue." Blaine spoke up from beside Kurt, who sent him a smile.

"Alright then Blaine, go right ahead." Will replied as Blaine pulled out from Kurt's arms and moved forwards as everyone took their seats again.

"I think this song is perfect for all of us, as a family."

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Artie be the stockbroker man?  
Can Santana find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

Blaine had to laugh when he mentioned Artie and Santana in the songs, the looks that came across their faces. But he smiled brightly when all clapped loudly, especially Kurt.

"Ok, I know its a graduation song, and we won't be graduating for another two years, but we will always be friends." Blaine said when the applause had died down, and he quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. But when he looked back up at the others, he noticed that most of them had tears in their eyes as well.

"Thank you Blaine, good job." Will said after clearing his throat and wiping away his own tears. Blaine smiled at him before he walked back to his seat beside Kurt, who happily wrapped his arms around him as he sat down.

"Great job, who thinks they know where they'll be when they're twenty-five?" Will asked as he looked at his kids who thought it over for a bit.

"Raising a beautiful eight year old boy while working part-time on Broadway." Rachel said happily as she reached over and squeezed Finn's hand.

"Happily taking care of my family." Finn replied shortly after her.

"Married! Legally!" Kurt said happily before he grinned over at Blaine, who once again blushed.

"Living with my perfect boyfriend, apparently married to my perfect boyfriend, in New York." Blaine said as Kurt once again smiled at him.

"Raising my perfect child with the perfect man." Quinn said as she looked at Puck, and they all seemed to realise that Puck was the father of her baby.

"Trying my damn best to not disappoint that baby in there." Puck said, a frown on his face.

"You won't!" The rest of the group called loudly to him, making Puck smile.

"Finding a job that doesn't interfere with my tan." Santana spoke up with a smile pointed at Blaine, who grinned. "No, I'm going to be a star."

"Well I'd say stockbroker man, but I don't really think I'm into that, sorry Blaine." Artie said, smiling over at Blaine, who simply nodded. "Maybe being somewhere in the film industry."

The other weren't really sure where they were going to be, other than Mercedes calling out L.A and Mike calling out dance, that was all it really.

"Thats great guys, and I'm sure the rest of you have time to figure it out. Blaine's right, there's still two more years left until graduation. We have plenty of time." Will declared with a large grin. "Now, on with Regionals."

**I know, short chapter. But the next chapter is the wedding. And yes, Rachel is going to give birth to James during Regionals, just like Quinn. So, I hope you enjoyed and please review xx**


	16. The Wedding

Kurt was running around in a panic, which was stressing out Rachel, and she really didn't need that. Not when she was eight months pregnant. Finally having enough, and having looked over at Quinn for a moment, Rachel loudly slammed her hand down on the table she sat beside.

"Kurt, enough!" Rachel yelled at her best friend. Kurt stopped them, panic still clear on his face. Rolling her eyes, Rachel pointed at the couch across from her. "Sit!"

Heaving a loud and dramatic sigh, Kurt dropped down into the seat and started to brush imaginary lint off of his jacket.

"Tina!" Rachel called and the goth girl quickly came into view. Rachel simply pointed at Kurt, and Tina quickly went to him and started asking him if her make-up looked alright with her dress. That seemed to calm Kurt down, and he started going into detail about her hair and make-up. Rachel sighed then, which quickly turned into a groan as James rolled over and kicked her in the bladder.

"Ah, I have to pee!" Rachel declared as Mercedes shot up from her seat beside her and helped her to her feet. Kurt quickly looked up at her and sent her one of his small bitch faces.

"Rachel, you may be eight months pregnant, but if you pee on that dress, after the baby is born, I will kill you." Kurt said, looking deadly serious. Rachel swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded at Kurt. Her eyes wide, Rachel allowed Mercedes to hurry out the room and past Blaine.

"Wow, why did Rachel look terrified?" Blaine asked as he stepped into the room and Kurt was instantly on his feet. A smile on his face, Kurt happily checked his boyfriend out in his black suit.

"Kurt threatened her life." Santana said with a laugh from the back of the room, where she was fixing her hair. Blaine looked back at Kurt, his eyebrows raised.

"Really?" Blaine questioned. Kurt sent him an innocent smile.

"You know what I'm like with fashion." Kurt said simply, fiddling with his tie. Blaine turned to look at Tina.

"What is he on about?" Blaine asked and Tina sent him a smile.

"He told Rachel that if she pied on that dress, after the baby was born he'd kill her." Tina replied with a chuckle. With a roll of his eyes, Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"I'm dating a drama queen, aren't I?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes, laughing a little when he didn't answer. Over Kurt's shoulder, he saw all the girls nodding in agreement. Blaine chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Mr., you need to calm down a little."

Kurt smiled as he dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and nodded.

"I didn't pee on it." A voice declared from the doorway and Kurt looked up to see that Rachel and Mercedes had returned. Kurt sent Rachel a reassuring smile, who instantly smiled back when she realised that her life was safe. Blaine gently patted Kurt on the shoulder when he noticed that he wasn't as tense as had been.

"Alright now?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's face as he pulled back from him. Kurt sent him a bright smile before it turned critical as he reached forward and started fussing with his dates collar and pulling gently in his tie. Blaine rolled his eyes as he quickly swatted his boyfriends hands away. Kurt smiled again as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine blushed as Kurt stepped out of his arms and moved over to make sure that the other girls Kurt Hummel- approved. Blaine smiled as he walked over to Rachel and helped her sit back down.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" He asked, watching her as she cradled her stomach. Rachel nodded as he sat down beside her.

"I am now that I know he's not going to kill me." Rachel said as Blaine laughed, both of the turning to look at Kurt, who was now helping Quinn with her hair. A knock on the door made them all turn. Finn and Puck were both standing in doorway, both dressed in similar suits to Kurt and Blaine, with red ties.

"Guys, it's almost time. Rachel you have to get in there before we do our number." Finn said as Blaine stood up to help her to her feet. Rachel sent him a smile and thanked him before she waddled over to Puck.

"Meet you guys there." Puck said as he left with Rachel.

"Ok, lets go." Finn said as the rest of them got to their feet, Kurt moving forward to take Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at him as they left the room ahead of the girls, and walked quickly towards the room at the end of the room, where the rest of the glee guys were waiting at the closed door. The doors slowly opened as Kurt moved forward first, starting the song.

_(Kurt) _**Its a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

_(Blaine)_**Is it the look in you eyes, or is the dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

_(Quinn)_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know.**

_(Puck)_**Come on girl**

_(Quinn and Puck)_**Who cares if we're trashed go a pocket full of cash we can blow**

**Shots of patron, and its on girlfriend**

_(Artie and Tina) _**Don't say no, no, no, no, no **

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah- yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready**

_(Mike and Brittany)_**Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. **

_(Sam and Santana) _**Is it the look in you eyes, or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

_(Finn and Mercedes) _**Oh I'll let go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooh, **

**So what you wanna do?**

**Let's just run girl**

_(Kurt and Blaine) _**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool**

**No, I won't blame you.**

**It was fun girl.**

_(All) _**Don't say no, no, no, no-no **

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go. **

**If you're ready, like I'm ready. **

**Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. **

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? **

**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. **

**Just say I do, Tell me right now baby**

**Tell me right now baby**

**Oh cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. **

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. **

**Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? **

**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you **

They all lined up at the end of the aisle as Burt and Carol danced steadily up the aisle. Kurt already had tears running down his cheeks as he smiled over at Blaine. Rachel and Mr. Schue were both smiling happily at the group. Carole and Burt had just reached the group and they parted like the red sea for them to stand on the alter. Kurt dragged Blaine up with him as he went to stand beside Carole, Blaine chuckling along the way.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, leaning close so Kurt could hear him. Kurt blushed, most of the glee club noticing but choosing to ignore. Kurt turned to smile at him.

After the minister had spoken, Burt turned to look at the crowd as his son.

"You know when you're a kid, adults will tell you a lot of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much. But Kurt, he lost his mum. And that killed me. Well, we got by, but looking back, I want to apologize to you, Kurt. What we were living... wasn't living. You know that say, that when God closes a door, he opens a window? Well, sometimes out of nowhere, he'll do you one better, he'll kick a whole wall down. He grabbed me by the shoulders and he pointed me towards this woman right here. And he said, "There she is. Go get her." You're everything, Carole. Words can't describe you. You're everything. And I will love you 'til the day I die." Burt said, after having turned back to look at Carole. Kurt had even more tears running down his cheeks, and he hadn't even noticed that Blaine had taken his hand again, and was squeezing it gently.

"Ok. I'm lucky. Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two. One of them saved me from my wardrobe, the other just saved me. Kurt, you are an amazing person. I'm not just getting a son, I'm getting a friend. Finn, I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt." Carole said, looking at both Kurt and Finn. Finn was smiling happily, while Kurt had a small smile on his face as his tears continued to run slowly down his cheeks. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as he reached over and wiped his tears away with gentle fingers.

After the couple had exchanged their vows and rings, both Kurt and Finn smiled proudly as their parents kissed, sealing them as man and wife, and Kurt and Finn as brothers. Tears started to course down Kurt's cheeks again, and Blaine automatically pulled him into his arms, where Kurt buried his face in his shoulder.

"I love you, too." Kurt said quietly, making Blaine grin happily. Blaine stroked his arm gently before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "I know."

Kurt pulled back from him then and sent him a smile before he drew back all the way and went over to hug Finn. Finn happily allowed his new step-brother to hug him, even going so far as to wrap his arms around him and deciding never to let go. At this point, Finn had decided never to let harm come to his brother, even if it did get him a slushy to the face every now and again. Kurt chuckled, trying to pull back, but Finn's arms just locked around him tighter.

"Finn, you need to let me go. If my clothes wrinkle, you will pay for it." Kurt declared in a menacing voice. Finn instantly jumped back, making everyone around him laugh. Kurt smiled gently at him and patted him on the shoulder, before brushing his clothes down and moving to hug Carole.

Later on, when they were finally at the reception, Kurt was able to hold Blaine's hand for his own reasons, not because he was balling his eyes out. He watched his parents for a moment, his gaze flicking from them to Rachel every few seconds.

"Okay, I think Kurt is about to start stressing." Finn said loudly as he stood up. Kurt flicked his gaze up to Finn, confused. "So, Kurt, me and the glee guys put something together. Blaine."

Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend, who was getting up from his seat. Kurt suddenly found that he couldn't let his hand go. Blaine smiled when he noticed that as well, and he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Babe, you need to let my hand go."

Kurt reluctantly dropped his hand and watched as Blaine walked over and joined the other guys.

"This is for the best brother ever." Finn said happily as Blaine started the song. Kurt grinned at at the boys, tears starting to well in his eyes.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
**

Blaine sung the first verse, a large grin on his face as his eyes stayed locked on Kurt's.

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say**

Kurt's grin widened as Finn joined in, the other boys doing back-up vocals.****

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

All the boys joined in for the chorus, until the end when it was just Blaine and Finn singing.****

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

Blaine sang by himself then, coming forward to pull Kurt to his feet, making Kurt blush and Carole and Burt laugh. When Blaine didn't give up, Kurt got to his feet and followed him onto the dance floor. Kurt smiled happily as Blaine pulled him close, one hand on his waist and the other holding his hand.****

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

Finn joined in with Blaine again and was now dancing with Rachel, though neither had seen him leave to get her.****

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The other girls got up and danced with the others, all of the joining in with the song.****

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Again, Blaine sung by himself, love swelling in his heart as Kurt looked up at him, his glasz eyes overflowing with tears and sparkling with love. ****

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  


Finn sang the next verse alone, seen as Blaine had decided to kiss Kurt at that point.

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

Blaine joined in again, tears now in his own eyes and love pouring from every word he sang.****

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah

When the song ended, Kurt pulled Blaine closer and hugged him, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Thank you." He whispered, melting into the warmth he felt from Blaine's arms. He felt Blaine kiss his forehead, and Kurt finally looked up into his boyfriend's wet honey-hazel eyes.

"Don't mention it. I love you." Blaine whispered, scared his voice would crack if he spoke any louder. Kurt smiled as he lent over slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

**Yeah, I know. There was a lot of Klaine in this chapter. But that doesn't matter, because they are adorable. Anyway, I hope you loved it. And guess what? Regionals and the birth next chapter! Yay. I hope you review, it means a lot xx**


	17. Welcome to the world

**AN: Yes there is a lot of Klaine, but I am not changing it into a Klaine fic. It is staying as Finchel, I apologise to you all because the wedding chapter was mainly Klaine. SORRY! This chapter is FINCHEL CENTRAL! So, please enjoy.**

Rachel was exhausted, she wasn't really sure why. She had a horrible headache and the thought of food made her nauseous. Finn was seated beside her on the bus, and they were on their way to Regionals. And didn't Rachel feel happy about that. As the bus went over a certain bump on the road, Rachel really needed to get off. Pushing Finn in a hurry, she waited for him to shift from their seat to the one in front of it, and Rachel quickly ran to the front of the bus.

"Mr. Schue, I really need you to stop the bus." Rachel said, everything slightly blurry as Will nodded and pulled the bus over, opening the door for Rachel. Rachel thanked him and quickly ran from the bus to a small tree, where she suddenly threw up everything that was in her stomach. She felt someone pulling her hair back from her face. She was thankful for that, but she was too weak in that moment to look up to see who is was. When her stomach was empty and the baby was kicking madly, Rachel finally looked up. Finn smiled back at her and handed her a handful of tissues. Rachel thanked him and took them, wiping her mouth quickly.

Finn smiled gently and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her. Rachel nodded into his shirt, not being able to look up at him. "Okay, come on then. You can sleep on the bus."

Rachel already felt her eyelids getting heavy and she allowed Finn to help her back onto the bus. She faintly heard several people asking if she was alright, but Rachel didn't have it in her to answer them. Finn gave them a quick reply as he drew her back down onto the seat, and she was asleep as soon as her head hit his shoulder.

When she awoke, they were already at the location for Regionals, and Rachel felt slightly better. When she looked up, she noticed that Finn wasn't beside her. A hand fell down onto her arm, making Rachel jump.

"Hey, hey, its alright. It's only me." A voice said to her. Rachel looked up further and found Quinn looking at her. Quinn sent her a gentle smile, her other hand cradled around her own pregnant stomach.

"Come on, we have to go." Quinn said as she helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Rachel waited until they had made their way off of the bus before she answered her, "Yeah, I think so."

"Enough to sing?" Quinn asked, looking over at her. Rachel nodded her head. Her head wasn't quite as fuzzy as it had been, and she didn't have to need to throw up.

"Yeah I feel better, I don't really know what that was." Rachel replied as they entered the building and made their way to the room where the rest of the New Directioner's were waiting.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Will asked, looking concerned. Rachel nodded at him and went to sit beside Finn, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rachel smiled gratefully up at him.

"I love you, and this baby." She said happily, rubbing her gently. Finn extended his hand to place it over Rachel and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too. And I will always love this baby." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, last minute practise. Rachel, are you okay with still going on?" Will asked as the other glee clubber's stepped forward. Rachel nodded as Finn helped her to her feet.

"Alright then. On three. One, two, three..."

…

"And from Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline!"

The glee club watched as a large group came onto the stage in their formation, and all their jaws dropped when they started to sing.

**Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see...  
I'm just a poor boy  
I need no sympathy  
Because it's easy come easy go  
Little high little low  
Anyway the wind blows  
Dosn't really matter to me...  
To me..**

Mama  
Just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger now he's dead  
Mama  
Life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away...  
Mama... oooo...(anyway the wind blows)  
I Didn't mean to make you cry  
But if i'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on.. carry on..  
Cos nothing really matters..

Too late my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's achin' all the time..  
Goodbye everybody  
I've got to go...  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth...  
Mama... oooo...(Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't wanna die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all...

**  
I see a little silhouette-o of a man  
Scaramouche scaramouche  
Will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolts and lightning  
Very very frightening me  
Galileo galileo  
Galileo galileo  
Galileo ****galileo****  
Magnifico  
I'm just a poor boy  
No-body loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go  
Will you let me go?  
Bis milah NO  
We will not let you go  
Let him go!  
Bis milah  
We will not let you go  
Let him go!  
We will not let you go  
Let him go  
We will not let you go  
Let him go  
Will not let you go  
Oh let me go  
No no no no no no no  
Oh mammamia mammamia  
Mammamia let me go  
Beelzebub  
Has the devil put aside 4 me?  
For me?  
For me?  
For me?**

So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
OH baby  
Can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out  
Just gotta get right out of here

Oooooooooooooo  
Hoo yeah  
Hoo yeah

Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
**Nothing really matters to me...**

**(Away the wind blows...)**

The crowd was cheering when Finn got to his feet and reached for Rachel's hand.

"Come on, we have to go." He said, carefully helping her to his feet and heading towards the doors behind the audience as the rest of the group headed backstage.

"You still alright?" Finn asked after they stood bedind the two doors. Rachel nodded as Finn reached out for the door handle and with a smile, he disappeared.

**Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round you're on my mind**

Finn sang as he walked slowly between the aisles, and turned down the middle of one as Rachel entered.

**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire**

Rachel sang as she walked slowly down the aisle as Finn had.****

They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be

Finn joined in as Rachel turned to look at him, the crowd watching their every move as they walked closer to each other, before moving around the other and walking back the other way.****

Oh boy you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully

They walked quickly ran onto the stage, meeting in the middle as the curtains opened and the rest of the glee club joined in. Rachel and Finn moved forwards as the other spread out behind them.****

Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully  
faithfully ... I'm still yours  
Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours  
Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours  
Faithfully  


They joined hands as they went back and joined in with the group, starting the next song.

**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

**She loves to laugh, she loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move, she loves to groove  
She loves the loving things**

Finn and the boys sang the second verse as the girls moved behind them, sitting down

**It won't be long yeah til you're alone  
When your lover (looove)  
Oh he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
he's squeezin' another (another)**

Rachel and the girls sang the next verse. ****

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(ooooooh)

All together they sang the chorus, moving back into their formation. ****

(na na-na na naaa ...)

I was alone I never knew  
What good love could do

Puck sang alone before moving back as Rachel and Finn moved forward, singing the rest of the verse, the rest of the glee club coming back in for the rest of the song.**  
then we touched then we sang  
about the lovely things  
'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
he's squeezin' another**

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(ooooooh)

(na na-na na naaa ...)

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it

(na na-na na naaa ...)  


**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it**

The group formed a line at the end of the song, and the each turned as _Don't stop believin' started_, doing the back up vocals.

(Finn)

**Just a small town girl**

**Livin' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

(Rachel)

**Just a city boy**

**Born and raised in south Detroit **

**He took the midnight train going anywhere**

(Puck)

**A singer in a smoky room**

(Santana)

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume **

(Puck and Santana)  
**For her smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on**

(Tina and Artie)

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard **

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

(Kurt)

**Working hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

(Kurt and Blaine)

**Payin' anything to roll the dice**

**Just one more time**

(Santana and Puck)

**Some will win, some will lose**

**Some are only born to sing the blues**

(Mercedes and Artie)

**Oh the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on**

(All)

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard **

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

(Mercedes)

**Don't stop...**

(All)

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

Rachel grinned happily, hugging onto Finn as the crowd cheered.

"Good job." Finn whispered into her ear as a pain ripped through her womb.

"Ahh!" Rachel yelled, making the group turn and look at her as she clutched at her stomach.

"Rachel, are you alright?!" Finn asked, gripping at her arms, looking concerned and scared.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said through gritted teeth as the pain subsided.

"Okay, come on. Let's get her of the stage." Will said, taking her other arm and helping her back stage. As soon as they stepped through the door of the room they were given, Rachel felt something wet and cold hit her feet as pain ripped through her again.

"Rachel?" Will asked, his feet getting wet as well.

"Ah, I think my water just broke." Rachel said, biting her lip through the pain.

"What?" Kurt declared from behind them, he and Finn having followed after Finn had found him.

"You two, go get Ms. Pilsbury." Will said, looking back at the two boys who quickly nodded and scurried back in the direction they had came. The rest of the glee club came around the corner as Will helped direct Rachel back towards the bus.

"Bus, now. Rachel's in labour." Will shouted. Puck came forwards and helped with Rachel as the rest of them raced back to the bus. By the time they got outside, everyone was already on board and Emma was in the driver's seat. Puck carefully picked her up and gently passed her to Finn, who was already waiting at the top of the steps. Rachel groaned as another contraction ripped through her womb. Finn pushed her hair back as he sat her on the front seat as Puck and Mr. Schue climbed up.

Rachel wasn't sure what was happening. All she could feel was the pain, and the cool numbness that took its place after. She faintly felt Finn wiping the sweat from her forehead, but she blocked it out when more pain filled her. Finn was quietly whispering comforting words into her ear, but it was at the point that she screamed. The bus stopped then, and Will jumped to his feet along with Puck to help her off. Rachel tried to smile at them, but that wasn't working very well for her at that moment.

The hours after that drew by very slowly for Rachel. All that she really knew, all that really mattered, was that James was coming. And he was coming now. Rachel instantly took the epidural, but that didn't stop the pain. Finn was by her side, holding her hand, which he was sure now had no blood flow. Will was on the other side, and was holding her other hand. At several points, Rachel yelled at them, using her loud voice to cuss and tell Finn that she was never sleeping with him again. She couldn't sit still, the pain was unbearable at some points, she just wanted it to all go away.

"Ah! Make it stop!" Rachel screamed at some point.

"I know, Rachel. Just breath. Keep pushing. It's all going to be okay. Push, baby." Finn said calmly, wiping her forehead with a cloth. He mimicked how she should breath and Rachel copied him for a moment, before she screamed.

"Come on, Rachel. Give us one more push, I can see his head." The nurse said from between her legs.

"No, I can't. I just want to sleep. I want the pain to stop." Rachel said through gritted teach, her limbs heavy.

"I know, just one more push. You can do it." The nurse said again, Finn squeezing her hand gently as Rachel pushed again.

"Aghhh!" Rachel screamed, pain ripping through her.

"Good job, come on. One more." The nurse said calmly to the teenager. "You can do it."

Rachel sobbed as she pushed again, her mind going crazy as she screamed again. How much longer would this take?

"That's it, good girl. His head is just about out. Come on, keep going. You're doing great." The nurse said again.

Rachel didn't want to push, it was causing too much pain. She just wanted to give up and sleep, is that too much to ask for?

"Come on, Rach, you can do it." Will said from beside her, squeezing her hand gently and pushing her hair back. Rachel watched him for a moment, getting her mind back in order. She was Rachel Barbra Berry, and she could do this. She sat up a little straighter and pushed, her hands squeezing the two men's, making them wince slightly.

"That's it, one more push. Come on." The nurse encouraged. Finn smiled down at her with the same courage, his eyes shining.

"Come on, one more push and we get to meet our son." Finn said, tears forming in his eyes. Rachel looked up at him, tears forming in her own eyes before they overflowed and ran down her cheeks. She bit her lip as she pushed one more time and was rewarded when she heard James cry. Another sob erupted from her as her body gave out on her and she collapsed back on the bed. The nurse took her baby away from her and returned moments later. Rachel was crying now as Will helped her sit up and the nurse passed her her baby.

"Hello, James." She said through her tears as Finn leaned over and looked at his son. James had dark brown hair and he seemed to have Rachel's skin tone.

"He's beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you so much." Finn said, kissing her hair. Rachel managed to tear her eyes away from her sleeping son to look up at Finn.

"Love you too." She said with a tired and broken voice. Finn smiled at her for a moment before looking up at Will, who had tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rachel asked, looking at him as well. Will flicked his eyes to her and nodded his head. Finn grinned as he carefully helped Rachel pass their son to him. Will carefully cradled the little boy in his arms, looking down at him with wonder and adoration.

"James Christopher Hudson-Berry."

**Taa-Daa. A whole chapter on Finchel. I was surprised how easy it was to write the birth. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. This isn't the last chapter. There will be an epilogue. Maybe tomorrow or something. xx**


	18. Epilogue

After a month of being away from McKinley, Rachel Berry was finally back. Clad in a long-sleeved white blouse and a pink-plaid skirt and her school bag slung over her shoulder, Rachel was headed towards the choir room. A mumbled cry directed her gaze back down to the dark- haired one month old. James was adorable in Rachel's eyes, but of course she thought he was adorable, she was his mother. Rachel carefully repositioned him in her arms, being careful not to wake him. Nearing the open door, Rachel stopped for a moment before entering. She had hardly seen her friends since Regionals, since they lost. Sure, they had visited, Kurt and Blaine more than anyone else, but she did miss them.

Taking a deep breath, and plastering a happy smile on her face, Rachel entered the choir room. And was bombarded. Moments after entering the room, a cheer erupted from the students gathered there, and her baby was stolen from her arms. Rachel looked up in horror, not quite used to be parted with him, but found that Kurt and Blaine had him and were sitting in the back of the room, fawning over him.

Rachel smiled properly as Quinn pulled her into her arms, and Puck held her from behind. Rachel giggled as she looked down at her friend's pregnant stomach. Quinn was the only one she saw everyday, seen as she lived with her.

"Not long left for you, Quinn." Rachel said, smiling at the girl who was almost a sister to her now.

"I know, three months to go before this little girl pops out. We decided on a name yesterday." Quinn said with a bright name. Rachel smiled back at her before pulling Puck into her arms and hugging him properly.

"Hey Princess, we missed you and the little Tyke." Puck said with a smile as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Noah. So, what did you name her?" Rachel asked, looking over Puck's shoulder at Quinn.

"We name her Beth." Quinn said with another smile as she rested her hands against her stomach. "Puck!"

Puck was instantly pulled from Rachel's arms, and his hands came to a rest on Quinn's stomach.

"That's my girl." He said with a sweet smile. "These two are going to be the best of friends.

"That's if I get my son back, I think he wants two gay dads like his mother." Rachel said, looking up at the two boys who still had her son, their hushed voice's clear from where Rachel stood.

"Can you blame him?" Blaine asked from beside Kurt, his hands holding James'. Rachel smiled up at him.

"Am I going to have to give you weekend access?" Rachel asked, glad that they loved him so much.

"Probably." Kurt said as he lifted the baby closer to him and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll think about it. Though you do live with Finn, and he will have the same amount of access with him as I do. I'm dropping him off with him today. See how he likes not getting a full nights sleep." Rachel said, smiling over at her boyfriend, who was walking over to her.

Finn smiled back at her as he reached her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. He chuckled gently as he buried his nose in her hair, happy to have her back in his arms.

"How long do I have him for?" He asked, breathing her scent in.

"A week. But I will come and visit him and call you all the time." Rachel said as Finn pulled back, a smile on his face.

"Okay, It would be nice to spend some more time with the little tyke, that's if I even get to see him. I have a feeling that Blaine will be over all the time, and Burt and Mum are going to be all over him. At this rate, I'll only get to watch him sleep." Finn said, looking over at Blaine, who had looked up at him and was poking his tongue at him. Finn laughed as he left Rachel and walked over to Kurt.

"My turn." Finn declared, quickly pulling his son from Kurt's arms. Kurt looked up at him, a pout on his face, and groaned.

"Aww, come on. I hardly get to see him." Kurt whined, wanting to hold James again. Finn smirked at him, cuddling his small son to his chest.

"Speak for yourself. I'll let you bath and change him tonight, and Blaine can see him tomorrow." Finn said, looking at each of the boys as they nodded and Kurt rested back against Blaine.

"Fine, love you James." Kurt cooed at the baby as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. It was at that moment that Will walked into the room.

"Oh wow, look at him. Isn't he getting big!" Will exclaimed, walking up to Finn and looking down at James, who was still asleep. Finn smiled and handed the sleeping baby to his Godfather. He could hold him later. Will quickly sat down with the baby, the lesson forgotten.

They really were one big happy family, who obviously cared deeply for each other. Santana and Puck now happily talked with Artie and Tina, Brittany was actually passing some of her subjects, Quinn was happily pregnant and living with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were happy and proud to be together. They had all come so far, and as Will looked down at the brown haired baby, he realised that it was all because of James. This baby had pulled everyone together, making them realise that there were bigger things in the world that social status and having a new boyfriend or girlfriend every week.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to James' forehead, being careful not to wake him.

"Thank you."

**The End!**

**I know its small, but thats it. I hope you enjoyed it. Its the longest story I've even written. Anyway, I'm still thinking about whether or not I should do the sequel. Or if I should write another Klaine fanfic. Please review, and maybe give me some ideas xx**


End file.
